After Years Apart
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - When they were younger, Momo moved away with a promise to return to him someday. However, when she does come back, she doesn't remember the promise she made to. The same goes for him. How will they find each other once more? AU, HitsuHina
1. Coming Back to Something Old

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** When they were younger, Momo moved away with a promise to return to him someday. However, when she does come back, she doesn't remember the promise she made to. The same goes for him. How will they find each other once more?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just as I promised! I completed the introduction to my new fan fic. I hope you enjoy this story. Anyway, without any further adieu, here's the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back."_

* * *

**Prologue**

_She stood in front of him. Looking down at her fiddling fingers, she didn't know what to say to him. Tightening his grip on his light blue dragon plushy, he took the initiative to ask, "Why did you have to go?"_

_"My dad is offered a job overseas," the six year old replied, "and he accepted it."_

_"Overseas? Is it far away?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Suddenly holding out his dragon plushy to her, she asked, "Your Hyorinmaru."_

_"Keep it, but promise me that when you come back, you'll find me," he said. "I'll wait for you here."_

_Smiling at the three year old boy, she accepted his gift and rewarded him with a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're so sweet. Arigato."_

_"Momo-chan, it's time to go!" her mother called out._

_"Hai Okaa-san!" she replied before turning back to him. "Well, it's time for me to go."_

_Slowly nodding with agreement, the boy watched her get into the car. Rolling down the window shield, the girl put her face out and started waving him good bye. As the car drove away, he suddenly started running after her. "Don't forget me! Always remember the house that has the peach tree, Tobiume!"_

_"I won't! I'll miss you!"_

_"Bye! See you soon!"_

_"Yeah! I promise I'll come back to you! Just you wait!!!"_

_By the time he ran out of breath, the boy watched the girl disappear from his life. "Ja ne Momo..."_

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"You're going to love it here," her mother said as she drove the car to their destination. "I know you did when you were younger."

"But that was ten years ago," the sixteen year old girl replied. "Why did we have to leave America for this place?"

"That's because my boss decided to transfer me back here," her father replied. "I'm sorry for making you leave your friends in America, but I know you're going to be fine. You're certainly going to make new ones while you're here in Karakura Town."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted, "No I won't."

"Now don't be that way Momo-chan," Okaa-san said. "Remember what I told you, always think positive."

"Hai..." she said.

For the rest of the ride, she looked through the window to view the scenery. "Momo-chan, we have arrived."

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter One:** Coming Back to Something Old

_"Momo-chan, I'd like you to meet this little boy," her mother said as she placed her hand out to the young boy. "He's my friend's son. His name is H--"_

_"Shiro-chan," she replied. "You're Shiro-chan."_

_Blinking at the girl, the boy said, "Shiro-chan?"_

_"Yeah, your hair is so white like snow. That's why I'm calling you Shiro-chan."_

_"But my name isn't Shiro-chan, it's Hi-"_

_"I'm still calling you Shiro-chan either way. It will be your nickname."_

_"Souka?"_

_"Hai! It's nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Momo."_

* * *

Opening her chocolate brown eyes, the sixteen year old teenager soon found herself in her bedroom. Sitting up from her bed, she scanned the room. "Out of all the dreams I've had, why can't it be about my friends in America?" she asked.

Suddenly hearing a few knocks from the door, she heard her mother call out, "Momo-chan, it's time for breakfast!"

"Hai! I'm coming down in a few minutes!" she replied back.

With that said, she sighed in defeat and got out of bed to start her day.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

"Momo-chan! Are you ready yet?" her mother called out from the end of the hallway.

Running into the kitchen while carrying her school bag, Hinamori replied, "I'm almost done."

Holding up her wrapped bento, Ms. Hinamori said, "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to school?"

"I'm not a six year old Okaa-san," Hinamori replied as she took the bento and carried it to the front entrance. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah you're right. You're sixteen now," she said as she watched the raven haired girl put on her shoes.

"Anyway, I better get going or else I'll be late on my first day."

"Hai. Have a good first day!" she said as she waved good bye to her.

"Ja ne Okaa-san!"

* * *

**KARAKURA HIGH**

She sighed in defeat as she walked into the school premises. "Who am I kidding?" she said. "Adjusting to this place is going to take a while. I miss America. I wonder how all my old friends are doing."

As she was busy thinking, she didn't notice that a soccer ball was headed towards her. "Watch out!" called out a voice.

By the time she looked to the side and noticed, her reflexes reacted causing her to lift her bag up, covering her face, successfully blocking the ball from hitting her face. "Gomen nesai! Are you alright?" a pale blond haired teenager said as he ran up to her.

"I'm okay," Hinamori replied.

Sighing with relief, he said, "That's good to hear."

After they heard the school bell ring, the male teenager said, "Well, class is about to start. I'll see you again some other time."

"Hai..."

As she watched him leave, Hinamori said, "He looks like a nice person."

* * *

**CLASS 2-3**

She yawned with tiredness. "Tch, you took another nap again Matsumoto?" the red ponytail headed teenager, Renji asked.

Stretching her arms into the air, the strawberry orange haired young woman replied, "Yep! And it's one great one as well."

"Ano Rangiku-san, shouldn't you be studying for the English quiz?" her friend, Orihime asked.

Waving her hand in front of her, Matsumoto replied, "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm ready for it anytime unlike some people here."

Turning to the bald headed teenager sitting on her right side, Ikkaku retorted, "Shut up."

Hearing their sensei entering the room, the students settled down as they sat on their seats. Picking up her white chalk, she began writing a name on the green board. Once finished, she turned around to face the class and said, "Now class, before we can start today's lesson, I would like to introduce you to a new student that will be transferring to our class."

"I hope it's a girl," black haired teenager, Rukia said. "There has been too many boys in our class."

"Well sorry for being a boy," her classmate, Ichigo retorted.

"I wasn't talking to you Ichigo."

"You bi--"

"Kurosaki-kun, please stop talking," said the braided haired sensei, Unohana as she gave out a scary aura around her.

Intimidated by her presence, Ichigo compelled, "Hai...Unohana-sensei."

Smiling back at him, she said, "That's good. As I was saying, this new student came all the way here from America. So please be nice to her everyone, okay?"

"Hai!" everyone said.

Leaning towards her left, Matsumoto whispered to the student next to her. "Ne taicho, are you curious who the new student is?"

Facing away from the large breasted woman, the white haired student, Hitsugaya replied with less interest, "Not really...it's just a new student."

"But you should. Maybe she could be your new girlfriend."

"Be quiet. You only say that because you always force me to date all the new female transfer students."

"Oh yeah..."

"Please come in," Unohana said as she turned to the door.

The students turned to the side to see the slide door open. From the door, the raven haired girl entered the room and stood in front of the class.

"This is Hinamori Momo," Unohana said. "She will be joining us from now on."

Bowing down to her classmates, Hinamori said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hm, she's pretty cute," Matsumoto said, smiling with amusement. "Ne taicho?"

"Shut up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Demo taicho, you didn't take a look at her."

"Be quiet."

"Now Hinamori-chan, please sit right next to Hitsugaya-kun," Unohana said. "The one with the white hair."

"Hai sensei," Hinamori said as she approached the white haired boy.

Walking past him and sitting in her seat, Hinamori turned to him and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya replied, "Same here."

"Now class, it's time for the English quiz," Unohana said as the class awed.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

As she packed her books into her school bag, Matsumoto approached her desk and placed her hand on it to get her attention. Looking up at the strawberry orange haired woman, she said, "Yes?"

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah same here."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Us?"

"Me and a few of my friends. Don't worry, none of them bite. Well, maybe except for one person, but anyway do you want to come?"

"Well umm--"

"Great! Let's go!" she happily said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

"But Rangiku-san, I didn't say anything!"

"Daijobou, it's going to be fun!"

"Mou..."

* * *

**SCHOOLYARD**

"Hey everyone!" Matsumoto waved at the others as she and Hinamori walked up to them.

"Where were you, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I was showing Hinamori-chan around the school. I decided to invite her to lunch with us."

"Souka?"

"Now Hinamori-chan, this is my friends. Most of them are your classmates in class 2-3," Matsumoto explained. "Starting from the right is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yo Momo," he said.

"He's a member of the soccer team with the number fifteen jersey, a forward. Next to him is Kuchiki Rukia also known as the richest girl in the whole school. That's because she adopted into the noble family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rukia said.

"Hai, same here," Hinamori replied.

"The person with the red pineapple hairstyle is Abarai Renji," Matsumoto explained.

"Oi, red pineapple?" Renji retorted as he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Ah gomen gomen, he's also a part of the soccer team. He's also a forward, wearing the number six jersey. Behind him is baldy Maradame Ikkaku and bob-cut haired Ayasegawa Yumichika."

"Matsumoto, I'm not bald," Ikkaku warned.

"And I like my hairstyle," Yumichika complained as he flicked his hair to the side. "I think it's beautiful."

"The girl in the long orange hair is Inoue Orihime and next to her is Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad. After him is the glasses boy, Ishida Uryu," Matsumoto continued, "followed by Kira Izuru."

"Oh it's you," Hinamori said.

"Yeah, it's me alright," Kira replied as he was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry again for almost hitting you with a soccer ball."

"It's okay."

"Hmm? You already know her?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, we just met this morning."

"He's a defender in the boys soccer team with the number three jersey. Next to Kira is Hisagi Shuuhei," Matsumoto said. "He's the only senior in our group and also a member of the boys soccer team; the midfielder player with the number nine jersey."

"I see," Hinamori said.

"Finally at the farthest left and leaning against the tree is the student sitting next to you in class, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He currently is the record holder for being the youngest member in our group."

"Souka?"

"He's also a child prodigy. He's actually younger than all of us by about three years. In other words, taicho's actually supposed to be a middle school student, but he skipped a few grades."

"Really?" she asked as she turned her attention to the emerald-teal eyed prodigy.

"Oh yeah, he's also the team captain of the boys soccer team, the number ten game maker and forward."

"Sugoi..."

"If you think that's enough, then you're easily mistaken. Taicho's also the number one most wanted guy by all the girls in the school and that excludes a few of us."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you all," Hinamori said.

With a quick slap on the back, Matsumoto got her to sit down next to her. "Come on there's no need to be nervous or act formal with us," Matsumoto said. "We're all friends here."

"Ah, hai..."

Opening her wrapped bento, Hinamori picked up her metallic chopsticks and started eating with the rest of the group. "Oi taicho, you should eat something," Matsumoto said, calling out to the white haired boy, "or else you're not going to grow any taller than you are now."

"Shut up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted as he turned his body to the side, facing away from her. "I already ate."

"Eh, no way! Taicho eats so quickly."

"That's because you were busy introducing us to the girl."

"Oh yeah..."

"Just leave Toshiro alone," Ichigo said. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya snapped.

_"All these people are a little weird,"_ Hinamori thought. _"They're totally not like anyone from America, but in a sense, I think they're okay to hang out with."_

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As she is walking out of the school premises, she noticed Matsumoto and her group of friends were standing at the front entrance, waiting for her. When she noticed, Matsumoto raised her hand and started waving at her. "Oi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto called out.

"Rangiku-san, everyone. What are you all doing here?" Hinamori asked.

"Khora! How long do we have to wait for her?!" Ikkaku snapped. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Shut up baldy," Matsumoto replied.

"BALDY?! WHO ARE YOU TO CAL--"

"I'm going to tattletale on you Ikkaku and tell your cousin Yachiru about this," Matsumoto warned. "You're not supposed to start a fight with those who are older than you."

"Ehh?! Ah, hai...gomen nesai Matsumoto."

Smiling back at the bald headed teenager, she said, "Now that's much better."

"Let's walk now," Rukia said.

"Hai!" Matsumoto said.

* * *

**TWO BLOCKS AWAY FROM HINAMORI'S HOUSE**

"Well, this is where most of us have to part," Matsumoto said.

"Where do you all live?" Hinamori asked.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika live together on the northern part of road, Orihime-chan and I live together on the southern side. Kira, Renji, Rukia, and Hisagi all live just right around the corner. They're all neighbours. Finally, Ichigo and taicho both live somewhere down this road."

"So I live near Kurosaki-kun's house and Hitsugaya-kun's house."

"Anyway, we better get going now," Matsumoto said as she and the others waved good bye. "See you tomorrow!"

"Ja ne," Hinamori said as she waved back to the others.

"Well let's get going now," Ichigo said.

"Ah hai..."

"Oi Toshiro! Don't walk too fast! Who knows if someone bad comes out to kidnap you!"

"Shut up..." Hitsugaya retorted as he walked ahead at a faster pace.

"So Kurosaki-kun, do you get along with Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah more or less," Ichigo replied. "It has been like this since he entered High School."

"Souka? Even though he doesn't look like it, he really is a mature person."

"Tell me about it."

As they were walking by Kurosaki-kun's place, Ichigo stopped to wave good bye. "Well this is where I live," he said.

"Your family runs a clinic?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah, my dad does."

"I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne Momo."

"Hai."

Turning around and running up to him, Hinamori caught up with Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya-kun," she called out.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Mou, why don't you wait for me?"

"There's no need to."

"You're definitely not like the others."

"Of course, I'm not them."

"Why are you so cold to others?"

"That's none of your business."

"Mou..."

"Why are you still following me? We just passed your house."

"Eh? Ah...you're right, but how did you know?"

"Your family name plate is on top of the mailbox."

"Oh..."

By the time she turned back to him, he already disappeared. "Eh? Where did he go?" she asked.

Suddenly feeling a breeze blowing through her clothes, Hinamori placed her hands on the bottom of her skirt so that it doesn't expose her undergarment. By the time she opened her eyes again, she looked to see a beautiful peach tree growing in her neighbour's yard. "Wow, what a beautiful tree and the fruit looks good to eat," she said. "The owner must have taken really good care of it."

With that said, she went inside her house. "I'm home Okaa-san! Oto-san!"

* * *

**AznVKai: **Prologue and Chapter One Complete! I think this is one of my favourite beginnings to my new fan fiction. I'm so going to have fun getting Hitsugaya and Hinamori to remember each other! xD I love how I integrated Hyorinmaru in this. Hehe, Shiro-chan's favourite ice dragon plushy. How kawaii. Don't worry, I will add Tobiume in as well. You'll find that out in the next chapter. Comments, suggestions? Please review! Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Two Preview**_: Under the Peach Tree

"She named this tree Tobiume," Hitsugaya said.

"Tobiume?" Hinamori asked.

Turning his body around to face her, he opened his emerald-teal eyes and looked up at the peaches hanging in the trees. "Yes, she did."

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, I know."


	2. Under the Peach Tree

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I would like to take the time to thank everyone who have read the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **IcySnappDragon**, **PhoenixSong4232**, **Melody of Peaches**, and **Ricktor705** who reviewed. Without further delay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Two:** Under the Peach Tree

_"What are you doing Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.  
_

_"My dad said that he's going to plant a tree here," the little boy replied._

_"Really? What kind of tree is it?"_

_"Something called a peach tree."_

_"Wow, a fruit tree?! That's great! When it grows up a bit, it will be able to bear fruit."_

_"Yeah, and we could eat it."_

_"I know."_

_"But I still prefer watermelons."_

_"Mou, Shiro-chan. You're such a child."_

_"I am a child. I'm only three years old."_

_"Oh yeah..."_

_By the time the tree was planted, Momo came over to his house to help him water the plant. "We should name it."  
_

_"Name it? Why do we have to?" he asked._

_"If you name your plants, it will grow big and strong someday. That's why."_

_"So, what do you think it should be called?"_

_"Let's call it Tobiume."_

_"Tobiume? It doesn't fly nor it is a plum tree Bed-Wetter Momo."_

_"Mou, don't call me that and the name doesn't matter. I think it sounds cool like your Hyorinmaru."_

_Looking down at the dragon plushy wrapped around his left arm, the boy smiled. "Fine, we'll name it Tobiume."_

* * *

Hinamori stretched her arms into the air before she sat up in bed. "Why do I keep dreaming about him?" she wondered. "Who is he?"

_It has been a few weeks since I first moved into Karakura Town. To be honest, I'm starting to like the place. It's a very interesting place to live in especially with all the friends I've befriended. __Despite all that, I still miss my friends from America. I wonder how they are doing right now.  
_

"Momo-chan, are you awake yet?" her mother called out.

"Hai! I'm awake!" she called out.

"There's guests here that has come to see you."

"Eh, guests?"

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

"Good morning Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto cheerfully said.

"Rangiku-san! Orihime-chan! What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked. "And how did you know I live here?"

"We have our sources. Anyway, we're here to take you to taicho's place!"

"Taicho's place? You mean Hitsugaya-kun's house?"

"Hai, that's right."

"Why are we going there?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

"EH?! THIS IS HITSUGAYA-KUN'S PLACE?!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Yep!" Matsumoto happily replied as they entered the Hitsugaya residence.

"He lives right next door to mine!"

"Ah, you didn't notice?"

"No..."

"Well, I guess that's expected. Everyday, taicho always leaves the house early for soccer practice."

"Yo Rangiku-san! Everyone!" called out a voice to the side of them.

Turning to their left, they saw Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia joining them. "Ah, you guys. What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked.

"We got a call from Matsumoto, telling us to stop by at Hitsugaya-taicho's house," Rukia explained.

"Yep! That's right!" the strawberry orange haired student cheerfully replied. "I called Uryu, Sado, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Kira, but none of them were able to make it. They have their own matters to attend."

"Souka," Hinamori said.

"Why are you doing at my place?" a voice retorted.

"Ah, taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed as everyone suddenly saw him leaning against the door frame of the front entrance to his house.

"Well, why are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Isn't that easy? It's to pick the peaches from the tree!"

Instantly giving her his infamous glare, the white haired boy retorted, "Oi, that's not for picking."

"But taicho, the fruit will go bad! It's such a waste to leave it there. There's no point of having a peach tree in your yard when you're not going to eat it," Matsumoto pouted.

"It's not for any of you nor myself," Hitsugaya said as he turned around to enter the house. "It's her tree."

"Her tree?" Ichigo asked as they all followed right behind him. "Your mother's?"

"No Kurosaki."

"Not even your Obaa-san's?" Renji asked.

"That's not it. You don't know her. You never met her."

"I know, it's your girlfriend's!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Suddenly half turning his body to face her, Hitsugaya gave her a glare. "She's not my girlfriend either. We're friends; close friends."

"Close friends? Tell us taicho, why is it her tree and not yours?"

"She's the one who named it."

"She gave this tree a name?" Orihime asked.

"Well, it makes sense," Rukia explained. "There is a saying that if you give your plants names, it will grow to be healthy. In a way, it's a sign of affection towards it."

"Hm, so this tree has some history," Hinamori said. "Hitsugaya-kun, what happened to her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oi taicho! How mean of you to say that," Matsumoto said, "especially to Hinamori-chan!"

"Just leave me alone," Hitsugaya said as he entered the house.

"Oi Toshiro!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Shut up, you never asked permission to come here in the first place," Hitsugaya said before he closed the door behind him.

"Tch, you got him in a bad mood again Matsumoto," Renji said.

"Ah, I did?" Matsumoto asked.

Sighing with defeat, Ichigo said, "Well it doesn't matter, Toshiro's like that whenever we try to tap into his past. He's stubborn that way."

"His past?" Hinamori asked.

"Even though we're all friends, we didn't really get to know Toshiro personally. The only person that managed to get close to him is Rangiku-san."

"Ah, I see."

"But even if Hitsugaya-taicho's friends with her, he didn't open up that much."

"That's right," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure Toshiro-kun has his reasons for hiding stuff like that," Orihime said. "Besides we've only known him for about a year."

"You got a point there," Rukia agreed.

Putting his arms over his shoulders, Ichigo began to leave the premises, "Come on, let's go somewhere else to hang out. We wouldn't want Toshiro to get mad at us and call the police."

"Yeah," everyone agreed as they followed right behind him.

With Hinamori being the last one to leave, she turned stopped and looked back at Hitsugaya's house and the peach tree. "Oi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto called out. "Hurry up already!"

"Ah hai!" Hinamori called back as she left the house.

* * *

**SUNSET**

"Ah, this day has been a great day!" Matsumoto said as she and the rest of the group of friends were walking their way home together.

"Easy for you to say Rangiku-san, you took us to the sake bar," Ichigo said. "We're not old enough to drink."

"Ah, who cares? I look like an adult! So there's no need to worry, right Renji?"

"Tch, even he drank with her. Well, at least you two aren't drinking buddies like her and Kyoraku-sensei."

"Ah, here's the intersection," Orihime said.

"Well, it's time for all of us to leave," Rukia said.

"Hai, we'll see each other again soon," Matsumoto said. "Let's go Orihime-chan!"

"Ah hai, sayonara everyone!" Orihime said as they went their separate ways.

After waving her good bye, Rukia and Renji too soon went their own paths, leaving Hinamori and Ichigo to walk down the street on their own.

Passing by Ichigo's house, the two teenagers said their farewells and soon went their own way. A few minutes later, she went home. "I'm home Okaa-san! Oto-san!" Hinamori said as she was taking off her shoes in the front hall.

"Ah you're finally home Momo-chan," her mother said as she and her father joined her. "Don't take off your shoes just yet."

"Huh, why?"

"Our neighbour kindly invited us to dinner at their place at 7:00pm. So, we're going over there right now."

"Isn't it 6:00pm right now?"

"Yes, we could like to come over and help her make dinner."

"Oh..."

"In the meantime, why don't you use the time to get to know her grandson?"

"That's right, I heard he's a prodigy at the school you attend. Maybe he could help you with your homework sometimes," her father suggested.

"A prodigy, wait is the house we're going to is..."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

"Ah, you came early," the elderly grandmother said.

"We're sorry to interrupt you, but we would like to help," Ms. Hinamori said as everyone took off their shoes and entered the house by wearing borrowed slippers.

_"I knew it, it's Hitsugaya-kun's," _Hinamori thought as she did the same.

"Oh you're so kind," Obaa-san said, "but it's not really necessary."

"Obaa-san, the food's ready," Hitsugaya said as he entered the hallway from the kitchen. "Oh, they already came."

"What great timing. I know it's a little early, but let's have dinner now while the food's hot," Obaa-san said.

"Hai..." the happy parents said.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

Sitting down around the large round table of food, they all sat, waiting for Obaa-san to be the first to eat. After using her chopsticks to pick out a freshly cooked shrimp from a plate, she placed it into her mouth and ate it. Feeling it's safe to eat now, everyone else started picking the food toppings and eating them with their cups of rice. "Mmm, it's so good," Mrs. Hinamori said.

"It's really delicious," Mr. Hinamori agreed.

"Mm, did you cook all this?"

"Oh no I didn't," Obaa-san said. "Toshiro did."

_"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun did?!"_ Hinamori thought._ "No wonder. He really is good at everything."_

"Wow, you did Toshiro-kun? That's very nice of you to," Mrs. Hinamori said to the white haired teenager.

"It's really nothing," Hitsugaya replied. "I always cook dinner."

"Really? What a sweet and responsible child you are."

"He really is," Obaa-san said.

_"Whenever he's around his friends, Hitsugaya-kun acts pretty cold. However, whenever he's at home, he's acts all nice and respectful," _Hinamori thought.

* * *

**DESSERT**

"Oh wow, this ice cream cheesecake is so delicious!" Mrs. Hinamori said. "You really got to give me the recipe."

"There's no trick to it Mrs. Hinamori," Hitsugaya replied. "I just made it by following the instructions in a regular cook book and a few cooking techniques."

"Wow and you got it on your first try? No wonder you're a genius."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat before picking up his empty plate of food and headed towards the kitchen sink.

"Oh Toshiro," Obaa-san said, "you're already done with dessert?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be outside, taking some fresh air," Hitsugaya said as he headed towards the front entrance.

"Ah Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she stood up. "I'll go with you!"

After watching the two teenagers leave the house, the adults turned to each other and continued with their conversation. "Those two are just so cute together," Mrs. Hinamori said.

"Yeah, but it's really unfortunate they don't remember each other," Mr. Hinamori said.

"It has been ten years. So it can't be helped."

"I'm sure Toshiro and Momo will remember each other soon enough," Obaa-san said. "Besides, Toshiro has been waiting for her to come back. Ever since you left, he's been taking care of the peach tree. So, I don't think he's going to ever forget about her. He may has forgotten her face and name, he's still doing all this. That is why he cares about her so much."

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she found him standing under the peach tree.

Walking up to the white haired teenager, she watched him touch the tree trunk with his hand. Sighing with defeat, he closed his eyes. He seems to be deep in thought. "Tobiume," Hitsugaya finally said.

"Eh?" Hinamori asked.

"She named this tree Tobiume."

"Tobiume?"

Turning his body around to face her, he opened his emerald-teal eyes and looked up at the peaches hanging in the trees. "Yes, she did."

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, I know."

"So um about before, I'm sorry for getting into your personal bubble."

"It's okay. I should be the one to say sorry," Hitsugaya said. "She moved away when I was still three years old. She was my mother's friend's daughter. We were close friends."

"Souka?"

"Unfortunately, I don't remember her face or her name. I was very young that time."

"It can't be helped," Hinamori said. "I'm still very amazed to see you waiting for her return."

"I thought about giving up waiting," Hitsugaya said, "but who knows when she's going to come back. I want her to be the first to taste the peaches that grows from this tree."

"Ah I see. That's why you didn't want Rangiku-san or anyone else to pick it."

"It's selfish, I know."

"That's so sweet of you Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said.

"Tch, whatever..." replied the white haired boy.

Suddenly seeing him pick two peaches from the tree, he held one out in front of Hinamori. "Eh, what's this for Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Then again, she'll probably be mad at me for not sharing this fruit to everyone who wants to eat it," Hitsugaya said.

"For me?"

"Who else am I giving this to?"

Gratefully accepting it, Hinamori said, "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

With that said, the two teenagers took their first bites from their peach fruits. "Wow, it's so sweet!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya agreed. "But I prefer watermelons."

"Watermelons?" Hinamori said. _"That sounds familiar. I feel like I heard this from somewhere. Oh well..."_

For the rest of the night together, they stood under the fruit tree, Tobiume, eating peaches.

* * *

**References** (_**A/N:** Hehe, I forgot to add it in the previous chapter._)

Hai - Yes

Taicho - Captain

Souka - Is that so

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Sayonara - Good bye

Oto-san - Father

Okaa-san - Mother

Arigato - Thank you

* * *

**AznVKai:** Well, now you know how Tobiume came to be and the link between the two loving teenagers. Aw, how cute can they be? xD Please R and R for this chapter! Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Three Preview**_: Sea Shore Memories

"When I was younger, I never really made a lot of friends. Even the adults have trouble being around me. It's probably the way I look. I'm probably the one of the only people who have natural white hair and emerald-teal eyes. There's also my personality; they always think I'm cold."

"I don't think you're like that at all Hitsugaya-kun. I really don't."

Giving her a small smile on his face, he looked up into the blue sky and said, "You're the second person aside from my family who said that."

"Really? Who's the first?"

"Her..."


	3. Sea Shore Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for taking the time to read the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **hello** who reviewed. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Three:** Sea Shore Memories

_"Wow, the breeze here feels nice!" Momo said as she held her arms out to feel the wind through her hair and clothes._

_Turning around to see the little boy standing a few steps behind her, holding his dragon plushy with one hand and the other, holding an umbrella._

_"What's wrong Shiro-chan? Why are you holding an umbrella?"_

_"I hate this weather," he said._

_"Oh, because it's too hot?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"So, if you don't like summer then you must like winter."_

_The boy slowly nodded with agreement._

_"No wonder you're just like snow. Ah look, our mothers are calling for us. They have watermelons, your favourite!"_

_"Ah yeah..."_

* * *

"Hinamori-chan, Hinamori-chan, Hinamori-chan! Wake up!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she nudged the raven haired teen awake.

"Huh, Rangiku-san?" she asked.

"Wake up already, we're almost there."

"There?" Hinamori said as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Where?"

"Are you half-asleep or something? We're going to the beach, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Hinamori replied.

"Good thing Zaraki is nice enough to give all of us a ride there by tour bus."

"It's more like threatening the driver to drive us there," Ichigo mumbled from the seat behind them.

"Tch, that's the least of our worries," Renji said. "At least we're going somewhere. It's better than staying back in Karakura Town doing nothing all day."

"Hey Ichi-ichi!" Yachiru exclaimed as she suddenly appeared from in front of Zaraki's right shoulder. "Let's play with Ken-chan once we get there!"

"Oi, don't tell me it's another sword fight," Ichigo said.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Ichigo replied. "Darn, I have to find a way to avoid them..."

"Being at the beach is my kind of fun!" Ikkaku stood up and declared with a wave of his wooden stick in front of him. "It's a great place to start a fight, right Zaraki?"

"Of course it is," Kenpachi replied with a large snickering grin.

"Yay! Another battle with Ichi-Ichi and Cue Ball!" the small pink haired girl cheerfully exclaimed.

"Who are you calling cue ball?!" Ikkaku snapped.

"Ah! He's being all scary again!"

"Ano, we're not here to fight Kenpachi-san," Orihime said. "We're here to relax."

"Relax, tch...how boring."

"Fighting and relaxing can be both done at the same time while we're there," Yumichika said. "It's not restricted to exclusively one activity."

As the group of teenagers and adults were having fun chatting about the beach, Hinamori noticed in the back of the seat sat the white haired boy, looking out at the scenery through the window. Walking up to the young teenager, she sat right across from him. "Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes there is something wrong," Hitsugaya muttered with an arm brushing the sweat off from his forehead.

"Huh?"

Fanning himself with a sakura tree patterned hand held fan. "Out of all places, why does it have to be the beach?"

"Daijobou Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tch..." the white haired boy turned his head the other direction.

"Don't worry about taicho, he's always like that whenever we go to the beach," Matsumoto said. "He just hates the hot weather."

"The hot weather?"

"Yep, he actually prefers to go to places where it's cooler."

_"If you don't like summer, then you must like winter,"_ echoed the memory in her thoughts. _"Winter...it's just like him."_

"Ah, we made it to the beach!!"

* * *

**THE BEACH**

"I got it!" Ichigo exclaimed as he bumped the beach ball over the net.

Taking a huge leap into the air, Renji spiked it down onto the sand right next to Rukia's foot. "Alright! That's 10-9!" Renji exclaimed.

"Khora, you bastard! It's your fault for not getting it!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Well sorry!" Ichigo snapped back. "How am I supposed to get it when Rukia's in the way!"

"Oi! Don't treat me as if I'm an obstacle!" Rukia snapped.

"Stay out of this Rukia! This is a man's fight!"

"Yeah! Stay out of it!" Ikkaku agreed as he pulled out his wooden sword. "Let's fight!"

"Bring it on! I'll kick your sorry ass once again!" Ichigo agreed as he dodged the bald headed teenager's first assault.

Sighing with defeat, Renji said, "Here we go again."

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun...we shoudn't be fighting right now," Orihime said.

"Leave them Inoue-san," Ishida said. "They'll stop fighting soon enough."

"They always do that anyway," Chad added.

"Ah, hai..." Orihime replied.

"This is boring," Matsumoto said. "Wait, I know what to do!"

Picking put a large plastic bag from the ground, the strawberry orange haired woman slammed it on the table where Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, and Kira were sitting. "Eh? What's in the bag Matsumoto?" Kira asked.

Pulling down the plastic bag, she revealed a large juicy watermelon. "We're going to play a game with this," Matsumoto said. "It's time to destroy the watermelon blind folded!"

"Alright let's play!" Renji said.

"I'm in," Ichigo agreed.

"Same here, this is going to be fun," Ikkaku said. "I'll kill the watermelon first."

Suddenly feeling a cold vibe from nearby, everyone soon turned to see a rather angry Hitsugaya. "Uh oh, Toshiro doesn't like that," Ichigo said.

"Umm, Rangiku-san," Orihime said. "By any chance did you take that watermelon from Toshiro-kun's fridge at his place?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taicho is going to snap," Kira said as the boys started backing away. "You know he doesn't like anyone destroying or eating his watermelon."

"I'm only kidding taicho," Matsumoto said as she waved her hand at him. "I only did that to get him to be angry at us. He has quite a unique ability to making the atmosphere around us to be cooler than usual."

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Ehh!! I got to go now before taicho really gets angry!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she ran away.

"Oi oi, you really shouldn't tick him off," Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. "He can kill someone in that state."

"Crazy watermelon lover of a child prodigy," Ikkaku said.

"What did you say Maradame?" Hitsugaya warned as he suddenly grabbed the collar of his white shirt.

The atmosphere really has gotten cool; almost cool enough to make the area snow. "Ehh, nothing..."

Letting go of him, Hitsugaya soon walked off somewhere away from the group of teenagers. Sighing with relief, Ikkaku said, "Tch, no matter how young he is, he knows how to put someone in their place. Sometimes I even wonder if he really is a child."

"Ah yeah," Renji agreed.

Concerned for the white haired teenager, Hinamori stood up from her seat and started following him. "I'll be right back you guys," Hinamori said. "I'll go check on Hitsugaya-kun."

Watching her leave the group, Matsumoto suddenly appeared next to Orihime and said, "You know, I think Hinamori-chan has a chance to get taicho to open up."

"Eh, Rangiku-san! How did you get here?" Orihime asked.

"You think Momo has the capabilities to get him to open up?" Ichigo asked. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm actually not sure. I guess it's just a feeling," Matsumoto said, smiling with pride. "We'll be lucky if these two have fallen in love with one another. By then, he won't spend so much time getting all pissed off at me."

"Eh, even though that may happen, I don't think he's going to change that mood at all. You're the one who always gets him to snap," Renji said.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Iie, nothing..."

* * *

**BEACH SHORELINE**

"Oi Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said as she called out to the white haired boy who was at the shoreline, looking out into the ocean.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he watched her stand next to him.

"Are you okay? You seem very angry back there."

"..."

"You know, they really want to be your friend."

"As if...they're only friends with me because I'm a prodigy."

"That's not what it sounds to me. Rangiku-san and everyone else really respect you for who you are. They really do want to get to know you better."

"Maybe I don't want to make friends."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"When I was younger, I never really made a lot of friends. Even the adults have trouble being around me. It's probably the way I look. I'm probably the one of the only people who have natural white hair and emerald-teal eyes. There's also my personality; they always think I'm cold."

"I don't think you're like that at all Hitsugaya-kun. I really don't."

Giving her a small smile on his face, he looked up into the blue sky and said, "You're the second person aside from my family who said that."

"Really? Who's the first?"

"Her..."

"Her? You mean that girl you've been waiting for?"

"Yeah. Even though I don't remember her face or name, I remember all the things we've done together. One of those things is going to the beach."

"The beach?"

"I hate the hot weather because it's too warm for me. However, when I'm around her, I can ignore it."

"You really like her, don't you Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn, yeah. She is my closest friend."

She could tell; whenever he mentions anything about here, there's this glimmer in his eyes. Clearly, she knew, he really had very strong feelings for her. That girl is one amazing person. Out of all people, aside from his family, she is the only one that got to see the true him. As for her, she considered herself to be lucky.

"If I were her, I would like you to have an open mind. Maybe that way, you'll be able to make a lot of friends."

"Maybe..."

Smiling at the white haired boy, Hinamori decided to gave some fun. Bending over towards the sea water, she stroked her hand through it, splashing Hitsugaya in the face. "Oi, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Giggling with amusement, Hinamori said, "Lighten up a bit, it's just water!"

"Tch, you're going to ask for it!" Hitsugaya said as he bent down and did the same.

"Ah! It's cold!"

"Of course it is!"

As Hitsugaya continued to splash her, Hinamori continued to shield herself with her arms, leaning back. By the time she leaned back far enough, she could feel her own weight falling backwards. "Ahh! Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed her hand.

Pulling her towards the other direction, Hinamori managed to avoid having to fall into the water. However, Hitsugaya wasn't so lucky. "Hitsugaya-kun! Are you okay?" Hinamori exclaimed as she knelt down to see the white haired teenager pop his head out of the water, gasping for air.

"Do you think I am alright?" Hitsugaya retorted.

"Well you don't look hurt."

"I'm wet now no thanks to you."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya brushed his now wet bangs off to the side of his face. "It's okay. It's my fault for falling into the water in the first place."

"No but, you saved me from falling first," Hinamori said as she held out her hand in front of him.

Taking her hand, Hitsugaya was pulled out of the water. "I said it's okay Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he stripped his T-shirt off so that he could drain all the excess water.

On the other hand, his actions caused the raven haired girl to slightly blush._ "He works out quite a bit..."_

Turning to see the dazed look on her face, Hitsugaya gave her a stern look and said, "Oi Hinamori."

"Ah, gomen Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori snapped, trying to hide the blush. "I wasn't checking you out or anything!"

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah, oh...it's nothing."

"Let's get going. The others are waiting for us."

"Ah hai!"

* * *

**BUS RIDE BACK**

"Achoo!" Hitsugaya said as he sneezed.

"Daijobou taicho?" Matsumoto asked. "It seems like you got a cold or something..."

"It's nothing," he replied. "I was at the habour when some idiot bumped into me and I lost my balance."

"So you accidentally fell into the water."

"Yeah."

"Gomen Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori whispered.

"I already said it's okay Hinamori," Hitsugaya retorted. "Just drop the subject already."

"Ah, hai..."

"Anyway, what should we do tomorrow?" Renji asked.

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday and we should go to the city!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I'll pass," Hitsugaya said.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Oh don't tell me it's soccer practice," Ichigo said.

"It's not that either. I canceled it."

"Oh you canc--wait a minute!"

Renji and Ichigo exclaimed at the white haired teenager, "YOU CANCELED SOCCER PRACTICE?!"

"Why is it Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kira asked.

"That's none of your business," Hitsugaya retorted. "Just be happy I did that so you all would have more time."

"Ah hai..."

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF HITSUGAYA'S AND HINAMORI'S HOUSES**

"Ja ne you two!" Matsumoto said. "We'll see you again tomorrow!"

"Bye Rangiku-san!" Hinamori called out to her as the tour bus drove the others to their respected houses.

Turning to the white haired boy, Hinamori said, "I had a great time at the beach, did you?"

"I guess..." Hitsugaya replied.

"Well, I better get going now. My parents are expecting me home very soo--"

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

Looking at the white haired boy, Hinamori asked, "Yeah, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Can you...do something for me?"

"Ah, sure. I don't mind, but what is it?"

"I want someone to come with me somewhere with Obaa-san."

"Is that it? Sure, but where are we going?"

"To my parents' graves."

* * *

**References**

Daijobou - Are you alright

Taicho - Captain

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Gomen - Sorry

Arigato - Thank You

Obaa-san - Grandmother

* * *

**AznVKai:** !!! Aw, Toshiro needs a hug. How is Momo going to comfort him? More HitsuHina love is coming up in the next chapter! In the meantime, please review! Your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

**_Chapter Four Preview_**: The Never Forgotten Day

"The day when she left my life is also the day when my parents died."

No wonder he pushes everyone away; he's trying to be strong on his own. "Oh...I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. As we were going home, a truck just happened to pass by. The driver probably didn't notice us and continued driving. Then they were hit. As for me, I was protected by their bodies and managed to survive somehow."

"That's such a terrible thing that happened to them."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm waiting for her; I wanted to tell her about this incident so that she can help me feel better."


	4. The Never Forgotten Day

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **xMidnight-Spiritx** and **eye of destruction** who reviewed. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Four:** The Never Forgotten Day

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Suddenly holding out his dragon plushy to her, she asked, "Your Hyorinmaru."_

_"Keep it, but promise me that when you come back, you'll find me," he said. "I'll wait for you here."_

_Smiling at the three year old boy, she accepted his gift and rewarded him with a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're so sweet. Arigato."_

_"Momo-chan! It's time to go!" her mother called out._

_"Hai Okaa-san!" she replied before turning back to him. "Well, it's time for me to go."_

_Slowly nodding with agreement, the boy watched her get into the car. Rolling down the window shield, the girl put her face out and started waving him good bye. As the car drove away, he suddenly started running after her. "Don't forget me! Always remember the house that has the peach tree, Tobiume!"_

_"I won't! I'll miss you!"_

_"Bye! See you soon!"_

_"Yeah! I promise I'll come back to you! Just you wait!!!"_

_By the time he ran out of breath, the boy watched the girl disappear from his life. "Good bye Momo..."_

_"Toshiro, don't worry so much. She'll come back soon," his mother said as the boy turned around to walk to his waiting parents._

_"When is soon?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure."_

_"I miss her already."_

_"I know Toshiro, I know," she said as she bent down to his level to give him a warm hug._

_"Let's go home now okay Toshiro?" his father said._

_Slowly nodding with agreement, the three year old child held onto each of his parents' hands and started walking home. By the time they got there, all he remembered was the loud honking noise of a truck and himself in a pool of his parents' blood. "Okaa-san! Oto-san!" the boy called out as he tried to shake them awake. "SOMEONE HELP THEM!"_

* * *

His emerald-teal eyes shot opened as he quickly sat up in bed, panting and sweating from the nightmare. Placing a hand to cover the right side of his face, Hitsugaya began taking deep breaths before calming down. "It's only a nightmare..." he said before he pulled the blanket sheet off of to the side, allowing him to get out of bed.

Headed towards the window, he opened the blinds to see the peach tree standing there with the gentle breeze of the wind ruffling through its leaves and fruit. Thoughts about _the departure_ as he calls it only gave him the feelings of bitter sorrows. Sighing with defeat, he walked to his dresser drawer, pulled out a few pieces of clothing and headed over to the washroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

**AFTERNOON, HINAMORI'S HOUSE**

Hitsugaya pressed the button on her doorbell to alert the Hinamori family to answer the door. He could hear the running footsteps of the raven haired girl coming to the door. By the time she opened the door, Hinamori said, "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. I was expecting you."

Ruffling through the back of his white hair, the young prodigy looked away from her gaze. "Yeah," Hitsugaya replied. "Um, where are your parents?"

"Ah, they couldn't make it. They said that they have to work overtime, but they do send their regards."

"I see. Well, umm...let's get going."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**WALKING TO THE GRAVE CITE**

As Obaa-san was watching the two teenagers walking side by side, she hoped for Hinamori to somehow brighten up his mood. Hinamori on the other hand, didn't need Obaa-san to tell her that. Just by looking at the white haired boy, she could tell something's slightly different about him. It seems like he's feeling somewhat depressed at the moment. "Um, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Why me out of all people?"

It was when he stopped taking another step. Stopping with him, Hinamori suddenly continued, "You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to Hitsugaya-kun. I'm sorry for asking you such a weird question."

"I really don't know," he finally replied.

"You don't know?" Hinamori repeated as the two resumed walking.

"Even though we only have known each other for a few weeks, it feels like I've known you for a long time."

"Souka?"

"For some reason, I felt like telling a lot of my personal matters to you."

"I guess it's because we're becoming closer friends, right Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Maybe..."

"So um, about your parents...if you don't mind me asking."

"The day when she left my life is also the day when my parents died."

No wonder he pushes everyone away; he's trying to be strong on his own. "Oh...I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. As we were going home, a truck just happened to pass by. The driver probably didn't notice us and continued driving. Then they were hit. As for me, I was protected by their bodies and managed to survive somehow."

"That's such a terrible thing that happened to them."

"I know. Maybe that's why I'm waiting for her; I wanted to tell her about this incident so that she can help me feel better."

_"Hitsugaya-kun suffered all this time,"_ Hinamori thought. _"For ten years, he waited for her and in the process, he's been coping with the loss of his parents. That's so much to handle even for him. No wonder he didn't have a lot of time to make friends. He had to grow up so quickly to support his Obaa-san."_

* * *

**THE GRAVE SITE**

After a long moment of praying in silence, Hitsugaya turned to the raven haired girl and said, "About before, thanks for listening Hinamori."

"It's really nothing," Hinamori replied. "I'm just glad to be a part of this. You know, getting to know your family better."

"Hn."

"Why don't we eat now?" Obaa-san asked as she held out a box of homemade meat buns. "It's dinner time already."

Smiling at the elderly woman, Hitsugaya and Hinamori each took one and thanked her. Sitting in front of his parents' graves, the three ate dinner together. "Mmm, it's delicious," Hinamori said. "Obaa-san, did you make this?"

"Yes I did Momo," Obaa-san said. "It feels good to cook for once."

"Hai."

"When Toshiro was younger, he wasn't responsible at all. He was rather a child like everyone else. Then again, it's probably her who made him that way."

"Her?"

"I'm sure he told you about her. The girl he was waiting for."

"Oh..."

"She would always pull him away from us to go off on their adventures on their own; from the backyard to the park. They would always come back late in the day all dirty and exhausted. After a good night rest, they would start that cycle all over again. It always happens right after she finished school. Toshiro would always wait for her."

"Obaa-san, you make it sound like I loved her," Hitsugaya said.

"But you did. I remember during dinner with her family and ours, you said to her that you loved her and always will no matter what."

Feeling the burn in his cheeks, Hitsugaya said as he heard Hinamori giggle, "Obaa-san, I was a child back then! Hinamori!"

"Ah gomen Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said. "I think it's cute."

"Tch..." he retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sounded so serious at the time too," Obaa-san said.

"Can we get going now?" Hitsugaya said as he stood up from his seat. "We've been here long enough. The sun's about to set. Hinamori's parents told me to bring her back before five."

"Oh alright then Toshiro, let's go," Obaa-san said as she slowly stood up.

"Let me help you Obaa-san," Hinamori said as she walked along side Hitsugaya's grandmother.

"Arigato Momo, you're so sweet," she replied.

"Hai..."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

"I'll take Hinamori home," Hitsugaya said to Obaa-san.

"Alright then, have a safe trip," she said as she waved good bye.

"I'm only going to be next door."

With that said, he and Hinamori left to walk over to her house. "You know you don't have to walk me home," Hinamori said.

"I know, but your parents gave me a call last night," Hitsugaya replied.

"My parents did?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to watch over you and make sure that I escort you home."

"Ah, I see."

"However, your parents are rather strange."

"Strange?"

"They were giggling in between our conversation."

* * *

_"I heard Toshiro-kun invited you to see his parents," Ms. Hinamori said._

_"Really? That boy must be comfortable around you by now," Mr. Hinamori added._

_"I guess...besides, we're only friends," Hinamori replied._

_"Hm, maybe their relationship might bloom if this keeps up," Ms. Hinamori said._

_"Eh? You mean you think he's slowly falling for her?!" Mr. Hinamori exclaimed. "That's fantastic!"_

_"But Okaa-san...Oto-san. Hitsugaya-kun and I just met," Hinamori said._

_"Nonsense. I think the reason he asked you out is to go out on a date."_

_"Mou..."_

* * *

"Ah, don't worry about my parents," Hinamori said. "They just thought we both are interested in each other."

"Oh..." Hitsugaya replied. "Come to think of it, Obaa-san has been happy about me hanging around Hinamori."

"Well, thanks for walking me here," Hinamori said as they arrived at the front doorstep.

"It's nothing."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah."

"Good night Hitsugaya-kun."

"Night Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he slowly left the premises.

After watching him leave the front yard, Hinamori smiled and entered the house. "I'm home Okaa-san, Oto-san!"

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER, HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

Obaa-san picked up the ringing phone and answered the call. At the time, Hitsugaya just finished taking a shower. "Obaa-san, the bath's ready," Hitsugaya said as he was drying the side of his hair with the towel.

"Ah, hai...hai. I understand. I'll send him over right now," Obaa-san said before she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Obaa-san?"

"Toshiro, can you pick up Momo from the Kurosaki clinic?" she asked.

"Kurosaki's place? What is she doing over here?"

"Apparently, her parents got into a terrible car accident and died while they were at the clinic."

Suddenly, he felt his heart skip a beat. It's like a re-run of a terrible movie; this time, the events has happened to her.

* * *

**KUROSAKI CLINIC**

By the time he arrived, all changed, he found Kurosaki sitting along side the crying Hinamori in the waiting room, patting her on the back. "Hinamori..." Hitsugaya said.

Hearing the sound of his voice, Hinamori slowly looked up at the concerned white haired boy. She couldn't hide it from him. He already saw her in this condition. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying loudly on his shoulder as she called out his name. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

He honestly didn't know what to say or do. Looking up to see Kurosaki standing in front of them, Hitsugaya asked, "When?"

"About an hour ago," Ichigo replied. "I tried getting in contact with Momo, but apparently she wasn't at home."

_"She went to my parents' graves...that's why."_

"It's my fault," Hinamori said. "If I didn't go with you Hitsugaya-kun, none of this would have happened!"

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya started slowly rubbing her back and forth with his free hand while the other is supporting her. "It's not your fault Hinamori. None of us would have ever known something like this would happen. Stop blaming yourself."

"Momo, do you have any relatives living here to stay at?" Ichigo asked.

Hinamori slowly shook her head. "Not that I know of..." After that, she once again resumed her waterworks on the young prodigy's shoulder.

"Is that so?"

_"She's just like me now. She doesn't have parents taking care of her,"_ Hitsugaya thought.

He wanted to do something to help her. Usually, he wouldn't even try to waste his time assisting others, but for some reason, she's a special case. "Obaa-san and I will take her in."

"Eh, seriously Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as Hinamori stopped crying to look at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you don't hav--" Hinamori said before she was interrupted.

"It's okay Hinamori. It's the least I can do. Besides, your parents took care of Obaa-san while I'm not in the house."

_"He's so nice to me," _Hinamori thought. How lucky she can be? "Hitsugaya-kun...arigato."

"Thank me later. Now it's time to go and rest for the night."

"Hai..."

"Oi Toshiro," Ichigo called out to the two teenagers who were about to leave the place.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked after he half turned to the orange haired teenager.

"Thanks for being generous."

"Tch, remember there's soccer practice tomorrow," he said as he walked home with Hinamori.

"Aw, Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Man, how annoying. Once he puts his shield down for one second, he freezes you up again."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

"We're home Obaa-san," Hitsugaya said as they both took off their shoes and entered the house.

"Toshiro, Momo," Obaa-san said as she entered the front entrance.

"Hinamori's going to live with us if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Momo...you're always welcomed here."

"Hai arigato," Hinamori said.

"We have a spare room for you to slee--" Hitsugaya said before he was interrupted by the sudden tugging on his shirt.

"Is it okay to sleep with you for the night?" Hinamori asked.

_"Hinamori."_

Looking away from the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya replied, "Okay then. It's just for tonight."

"Arigato..." Hinamori quietly thanked.

"Let's go to my room then."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S BEDROOM**

"Here's some night clothes you can wear," Hitsugaya said as he threw her a shirt and a pair of pants onto his bed, next to her. "I'm sure they will fit you because they don't fit me."

"Hai..." Hinamori said.

Noticing Hinamori's depressing mood, Hitsugaya sat down next to her and said, "Try to get some sleep."

"I know that," Hinamori said, "but it's so hard to deal with."

"I've been through that before," Hitsugaya said as he pulled her closer to him. Her head is now resting on his neck while his hand is gently placed on her soft raven hair. "I had a hard time eating and sleeping during the first few days without them."

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for everything."

"It's nothing Hinamori, go and get changed in the washroom while I change here," he said, letting the older girl to move freely once more.

"Hai..." Hinamori said as she picked up the clothes and left the room.

By the time she came back, Hitsugaya was setting up a second futon next to his. Once he finished, he crawled into his bed while Hinamori crawled into hers. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said.

"Hm?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Enough with the thank yous Hinamori. Go to sleep already."

"Ah, hai. Good night."

"Night."

Even though it is her first night without her parents, Hinamori still manages to fall into deep slumber. Maybe, just maybe her friend, Hitsugaya had something to do with it. _"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."_

* * *

**References**

Arigato - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Okaa-san - Mother

Oto-san - Father

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Souka - Is that so

Gomen - Sorry

* * *

**AznVKai:** And that's the AU version of how Momo got to live with Toshiro and his grandmother. Hm, now that they're living with one another, it's only a matter of time until they remember that they're childhood friends. Please review and I'll be back next week with another chapter. Thanks.

* * *

**_Chapter Five Preview:_** My Sister, My Brother

"Ah look at this! It's so cute!"

Turning to where Matsumoto is, she saw her hugging a familiar object in her possession against her chest. "Wow kawaii," Orihime said. "What a cute dragon plushy."

"That's Hyorinmaru," Hinamori replied.

"Hyorinmaru, awww...what a cool name for a cute dragon plushy," Matsumoto said. "Who gave this to you?"

"A friend of mine."

"Friend? You mean your boyfriend or something?"

"Ah no, he's just a friend. The unfortunate thing is I don't remember his name or what he looks like."

"Since when did you have this?"

"I think it's about ten years ago."


	5. My Sister, My Brother

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading the previous chapter. Special thanks goes to **Lil' Evil Angel**, **xMidnight-Spiritx**, **eye of destruction**, **rurukachu**, and **katara Y.O.U.** who reviewed. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Five:** My Sister, My Brother

_"Shiro-chan," Momo said. "Are you an only child in the family?"_

_"What does that mean?" the boy asked._

_"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_"Oh, no. It's only me."_

_"I see. I don't have any brothers or sisters myself. When we're together, it feels like I do."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I feel like I have you as my little brother."_

_"Is that good?"_

_"Yeah, that means we're close friends."_

_"Close friends?"_

_"Yep, close friends who will always remember each other wherever we go."_

* * *

"It was only a dream..." Hinamori opened her chocolate brown eyes to find herself in front of the sleeping face of Hitsugaya Toshiro. "AHH! HITSUGAYA-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hinamori snapped as she quickly got out of bed and threw her pillow at the white haired boy, waking him up.

"OI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Hitsugaya snapped as he got the pillow off his face. "Ah, Hinamori..."

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Nani? Baka Hinamori, you're at my place," Hitsugaya said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Remember?"

"Eh? Your place?" Hinamori asked.

Suddenly remembering the events that have happened last night, she depressingly replied, "Oh yeah...that."

Scratching the side of his white hair, Hitsugaya got out of bed and said, "Anyway, now that we're awake, let's get changed and go to the living room for breakfast."

"Ah hai..." Hinamori said as she watched Hitsugaya grab a few clothes from his closet and leave the room.

* * *

**BREAKFAST**

"I've called the school already informing them about the news. You'll be absent from classes for about a week at most," Hitsugaya said before he took a bite out of his omelette.

"Souka?"

"I'll be bringing your homework with me everyday in the meantime."

"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

"Anyway, I better get going," Hitsugaya said as he carried his soccer and school bags to the front entrance.

Following him to the front entrance, she watched him put on his shoes. "Ano, Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said.

"I have soccer practice after school. So, I won't be able to come home until around 5:00pm. I'll inform the Matsumoto and the others about this so that they could come over to keep you company."

"Ah arigato."

"In the meantime, stay put in the house until I come back, okay?"

"Ah hai..."

As he was about to leave the kitchen, he pulled out a box of tissues he got from his room and placed it on the table. Wonder what this is all about, Hinamori asked, "What's this?"

"Those are in case you need them. There are just some things that even a prodigy like me could not do. Like me, I had some time alone to let my all sorrows out. It's the only way to get over it and move on with your life. Just remember, you have your friends and family to support you."

She felt touched by his words. He's so considerate when he's feeling sorry for others. He understands that the most because he too lost his parents like her. There's also the fact that she has such a great group of friends. She even has a family to watch her; her grandmother, Obaa-san and her little brother, Hitsugaya. Feeling tears swell up in her eyes, she quickly grabbed a tissue and began whipping the tears away.

"I...understand."

"I'll see you later, Hinamori."

"Itterasshai Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she watched him leave the house.

* * *

**CLASS 2-3**

"NO WAY TAICHO!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she slammed her hands on her desk while standing up. "ALL THAT HAPPENED?!"

"Matsumoto, you're so noisy," Hitsugaya retorted. "Of course it happened."

"Poor Momo-chan," Orihime said. "I can't believe something like that has happened to her."

"What's even more amazing, Hitsugaya-taicho offered to let her live with him," Renji said.

"Like brother and sister," Rukia said.

"Really? I thought it's more like a happy married couple," Matsumoto said.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Waving a hand in front of her, Matsumoto replied, "I'm only kidding taicho."

"Anyway, we'll visit her after school," Orihime said. "Leave it to us."

"Arigato."

"You know, you've been quite nice these past few days," Matsumoto said.

"Hah?"

"Maybe Hinamori-chan's affecting you quite a bit."

"Shut up..."

"Anyway, we should all go visit her and help her move her belongings," Kira suggested.

"That is the plan."

"Alright then!" Ichigo said. "Girls, you are to meet Momo after school and have a nice chat with her. Some of us boys have soccer practice so we'll join her later. As for the rest of you, ehhh...I guess do whatever you want until we arrive at Toshiro's place."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Whatever."

"Tch..."

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL, HITSUGAYA'S PLACE**

The doorbell rung. "Momo, can you get the door please," Obaa-san asked.

"Hai Obaa-san," Hinamori said as she opened the front door. "Ah, Rangiku-san! Orihime-chan! Rukia-san!"

"Hi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said as the girls entered the premises. "Sorry to barge in like this."

"Ah, no it's alright..."

"Taicho told us that you're here. So we decided to drop by and visit."

"Ah hai."

"So where do you sleep?"

"Well umm I don't really have a room at the moment. It's probably the spare room next to Hitsugaya-kun's."

"Huh? Taicho's been mean again by making you sleep on the floor alone?"

"Ah no...I was sleeping in Hitsugaya-kun's room for the night."

Suddenly feeling the strong grip of the strawberry orange haired woman, Hinamori became startled by Matsumoto's loud voice. "EHHH?! YOU SLEPT WITH TAICHO?! Did you have sex with him in the process?"

Realizing what she meant, instantly her cheeks started turning red as a cherry. "Mou Rangiku-san! Of course I didn't! He's only thirteen years old!"

"Anyway, let's go to his room and find out!" Matsumoto said as she rushed in deeper into the house.

"Mou..."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S ROOM**

"Wow, he really keeps his room tidy and neat," Matsumoto said as she sat down in front of the kotatsu table, inspecting the room. "Nope no evidence of sex."

"Mou...I told you already, we didn't do such things last night," Hinamori said as she and the rest of the girls sat down with her.

"Who knows; all boys want to do now is make love to whatever attractive girl they see."

"Mou, why are you like this Rangiku-san?" Hinamori said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, taicho has been acting all nice lately that's why."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He usually isn't like that. I thought something good happened to him. So I thought it was this."

"Come to think of it, Hitsugaya-kun has been acting all sympathetic around me lately. It probably is because of my recent loss."

"Anyway, we heard the news."

"Ah...yeah."

"We're sorry for what happened," Orihime said.

"Oh no, don't be," Hinamori said. "It's not your fault that all this happened."

"You're very lucky, you know that?" Matsumoto said. "Taicho looks out for you."

"Yeah, I guess I am, but you all look out for me as well."

Arm hooking around Hinamori's neck, the strawberry orange haired Karakura student pulled her close to her. "Of course! If taicho isn't around, I'll take you in. You're always welcomed at Rangiku's and Orihime-chan's place!"

"Arigato."

"Anyway, taicho told us that you wanted to move a few belongings from your house to this place."

"Yeah, you know, like my clothes."

"In that case, why don't we go there now?"

"Eh?"

"You don't want any of the boys peeking at your girl stuff right?"

"Ah, hai..."

"So, let's go already!"

* * *

**HINAMORI'S ROOM, HINAMORI RESIDENCE  
**

"So this is your bedroom at your place," Matsumoto said as she and the other girls started looking around the place.

"Mou, Rangiku-san, at least help me while you're here," Hinamori said as she started packing her clothes into the luggage she found in her closet.

"Ah look at this! It's so cute!"

Turning to where Matsumoto is, she saw her holding a familiar object in her possession. "Wow kawaii," Orihime said. "What a cute dragon plushy."

"That's Hyorinmaru," Hinamori replied.

"Hyorinmaru, awww...what a cool name for a cute dragon plushy," Matsumoto said. "Who gave this to you?"

"A friend of mine."

"Friend? You mean your boyfriend or something?"

"Ah no, he's just a friend. The unfortunate thing is I don't remember his name or what he looks like."

"Since when did you have this?"

"I think it's about ten years ago."

"Ten years?" Rukia asked. "Wow, that's a long time ago."

"Yeah...I know."

"Are you going to see him again some time soon?" Orihime asked.

"I wish I could if I remembered him."

"So that's where you went Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he and the rest of the boys suddenly entered the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed. "Ah gomen...I said I was going to wait for you and Ran--"

Sighing with defeat, he gave Matsumoto a dangerous glare before walking up to Hinamori. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Ah hai," Hinamori said as she grabbed Hyorinmaru from Matsumoto's hands.

Noticing briefly the blue object in Hinamori's possession, Hitsugaya asked, "Hm, you still keep plushies?"

"Mou...yeah, so what if I do? I'm pretty sure you have your own when you were younger."

Headed towards the door, Hitsugaya whispered under his breath, "Yeah I do, but it's not here anymore."

"Eh? Did you say something Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I didn't say a thing," Hitsugaya said before he walked out of the bedroom.

"There goes Toshiro again," Ichigo said. "Just when you thought he warmed up, he just freezes you again."

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said.

* * *

**FUNERAL**

It turned out to be one of the most depressing days in my whole life; attending and saying my final farewells to my parents at the funeral. Watching the coffins get buried in their graves, Hinamori could only helplessly allow her tears to run down her cheeks. "Oto-san, Okaa-san," Hinamori said before she half turned to cry on Matsumoto's chest.

"It's okay Hinamori-chan," she whispered.

Watching the raven haired girl cry, Hitsugaya could only remember the pain and suffering he was inflicted so many years ago. _"Okaa-san, Oto-san..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**HINAMORI'S ROOM, HITSUGAYA'S HOUSE**

There was a knock on the door. "Ah hai?" Hinamori asked. "Come in."

Opening the door to her room, Hitsugaya entered the room.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Hitsugaya replied. "I just brought some dessert."

"Ah, ice cream! Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!" she happily said as he handed her the small bowl.

Sitting down next to the raven haired girl, he watched her taking spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth.

"Mm it's good," she said. "Is it homemade?"

"Yeah, it is."

"No wonder it tastes a little more flavourful than the usual ones," she replied before she took another bite. "I know I've said this before, but thanks for taking me in and all. I'm feeling a lot better now. I can cope with the loss now that I have a grandmother and you as my little brother. Eh?"

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I get the feeling I've said this before, but I don't exactly remember when."

"Are you sure it's just your imagination?"

"Maybe it is...oh well."

After scratching the side of his head, Hitsugaya stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "I'm going back into my room."

"Ah hai..."

"If you need anything, I'm next door."

"Hai, arigato."

* * *

**NIGHT**

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said.

Sitting up from his futon, Hitsugaya looked at her and replied, "Hm, what's wrong Hinamori?"

"I--I can't sleep."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya shoved a little to the side to permit her to sleep with him. "Come in..."

"Ah hai," she said as she crawled into the futon bed next to him.

Lying down next to him, Hinamori could feel the warmth from Hitsugaya's body. _"It's soothing and comfortable. It feels like all my troubles are gone,"_ Hinamori thought. "Good night Hitsugaya-kun and thank you."

Watching her soon fall asleep, Hitsugaya too soon closed his eyes. "Good night Hinamori."

* * *

**References**

Nani - What

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Hai - Yes

Souka - Is that so

Arigato - Thank you

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Itterasshai - Have a nice day

Taicho - Captain

Oto-san - Father

Okaa-san - Mother

* * *

**AznVKai:** Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Six Preview**_: All the Way from America

"Shiro-chan..." she muttered in her sleep.

Turning to the plush toy that is wrapped in her arms, Hitsugaya said, "Tch, she really does still sleep with her plushies."

As he was getting out of bed, something just came into his thoughts. Suddenly stopping to take another look at the blue dragon plushy, all the memories of his past started coming back to him. _"Hyorinmaru, Momo..."_


	6. All the Way from America

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, so many reviews! I would like to thank you all for your support! Special thanks goes to** Lil' Evil Angel**, **Kinaia**, **xMidnight-Spiritx**, **eye of destruction**, **sara**, **Janet**, **Tyreal777**, **IzumiHyuuga**, and** FrozenIceCream **for reviewing! (Virtual cookies for you all. Yum!) Without any further adieu, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Six:** All the way from America

_"Shiro-chan," Momo said. "Why do you carry that plush toy with you all the time?"_

_"Ojii-san gave it to me," the little boy replied as he held onto the dragon plushy tightly in his arms. "He passed away when I was still a baby."_

_"Souka, does it have a name?"_

_"Yeah, it's called Hyorinmaru."_

_"Hyorinmaru? Wow, for someone like you, you're able to pronounce complicated names without a problem."_

_"Oto-san said that I'm a young genius or something."_

_"A prodigy?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I see."_

_"Why can't I be a normal child like you?"_

_"Oh come on Shiro-chan, it's not that bad being smart."_

_"Easy for you to say; my parents expect a lot from me. They keep telling all their friends about my achievements."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. It can't be helped that they are proud of you."_

_"Maybe a little too proud."_

_"Don't be so negative Shiro-chan. Ah, I know. Let's make a promise."_

_"A promise?"_

_"To always love yourself for who you are."_

_"What kind of a promise is that?"_

_"Just promise okay?"_

_"Ah hai..."_

_"Speaking of love, who do you have someone you love?"_

_"My parents...Obaa-san...there's also you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah, you're my closest friend."_

_"Aww, that's so sweet Shiro-chan."_

_"Even though we're just kids, I have a feeling that we're going to be very close."_

_"Close?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Close as in someday we'll get married to each other?"_

_"Hn, maybe who knows. Ha, wait a minute, how do you know stuff like that?"_

_"Oto-san and Okaa-san keeps telling me to marry you someday when I grow up."_

_"They're pretty pushy parents, aren't they?"_

_"Yeah, they are sometimes. I even wonder why I'm related to them."_

_"You said it; the same is with my parents."  
_

* * *

Opening his emerald-teal eyes, Hitsugaya slowly sat up from his futon, taking a deep breath. "Another dream..." he said before he turned to the sleeping raven haired girl sleeping peacefully next to him.

It has been two weeks since Hinamori started living with the Hitsugaya family. Though she has her own room, he sometimes wonder why she keeps sleeping with him. Is it because this room's warmer than hers? The fact that he's sleeping with a girl is supposed to bother him, but for some reason, he doesn't seem to mind if Hinamori's the one sleeping with him.

"Shiro-chan..." she muttered in her sleep.

Turning to the plush toy that is wrapped in her arms, Hitsugaya said, "Tch, she really does still sleep with her plushies."

As he was getting out of bed, something just came into his thoughts. Suddenly stopping to take another look at the blue dragon plushy, all the memories started coming back to him. _"Hyorinmaru, Momo..."_

* * *

**BREAKFAST**

"Good morning Obaa-san," Hinamori said as she entered the living room to see her eating breakfast. "Eh? Where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"He's outside watering the peach tree," she replied.

"Huh, doesn't he have soccer practice this morning?"

"Not today."

"Oh...did he eat breakfast yet?"

"Not yet."

"Okay then, I'll go out and give it to him," Hinamori said as she carried the plate of meat buns and went outside.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

"Oi Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out to the white haired boy who is watering the peach tree.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he half turned towards her.

"Obaa-san told me you haven't ate yet," Hinamori said as she showed him the plate of meat buns. "So eat something."

Taking a meat bun from the plate, he put it in his mouth as he continued watering Tobiume. "Mou, Hitsugaya-kun, you shouldn't be eating like that!" Hinamori said. "What if it falls to the ground?"

After turning off the hose, Hitsugaya took the meat bun from his mouth and removed it so that he could reply back to her. "It won't Hinamori. Stop looking out for me like I'm a child. I'm already old enough to take care of myself."

"But Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hinamori, that's enough. I know you want to repay me after all I have done for you, but there's no need for you to look out for me."

"I have to look out for you. I don't want you to think I'm just a decoration for your house. I'm a human too. So please, let me help you."

Suddenly his emerald-teal eyes shot a very icy glare at the raven haired girl, stunning her with fear and hurt. "Then do me this favour: leave-me-alone!"

Looking down onto the ground, she felt guilty of what she has done. "I-I'm sorry. I must be a bother to you to get you angry like this. I won't interfere again...Anyway, I should go to school now. I'll see you later."

He didn't even bother to watch her go back into the house to get her school belongings. Sensing her presence as she quickly left the house, he realized what he has done to her. He mentally slapped himself for this. _"Idiot, now look what you have done. You're supposed to confront her yet you pushed her away. What's wrong with you?"_

* * *

**CLASS 2-3**

"What's wrong Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "You don't look happy today."

"Oh no, I'm not sad Rangiku-san," Hinamori replied, trying to cover up her sorrows from a while ago. "I'm alright really."

"Okay then, but if there is anything that is bothering you, I'm always here to listen to you."

"Hai, arigato."

"By the way, why isn't taicho with you? Don't you two usually walk together to school now?"

Before she could answer that question, Hinamori noticed his presence as he walked into the room. Noticing the raven haired girl lowered her head with guilt, Matsumoto turned to take a looked at the white haired prodigy. "He's reverting back to being an ice prince."

"Eh, you can tell?!" Renji asked.

"He looks pretty normal to me," Kira agreed.

By the time he walked over to his desk next to her, Matsumoto put her hands on her hips and started scolding him. "Oi taicho! Why didn't you walk with Hinamori-chan to school today? What if she got kidnapped or something?"

He is already feeling all snippy and he doesn't need another person to get him in a worse mood than he is now. "What do you mean Matsumoto?" he snapped, giving her a glare. "I'm not her bodyguard or anything. She can take care of herself."

"You're right; you're not her bodyguard. You're her boyfriend!"

Just as the air of the room felt like a storage room freezer, the students of class 2-3 turned to the angry prodigy. "Matsumoto, cut-it-out. Just because we live together, doesn't mean that."

"Now class settle down," Unohana said as she watched the students go back to their seats. "Hitsugaya-kun, that means you too. I may not know what you're mad at Matsumoto-chan for, but we have a lot of things to over today. It's time to start class."

Knowing that she has a point, the white haired boy closed his eyes to take a breath, releasing himself from all the built up stress. The icy like room soon returned back to normal. "Hai, Unohana-sensei."

* * *

Once the bell rung notifying the students it is lunch time, Hinamori watched some of her friends leave to eat their lunches outdoors. "Hinamori," said a voice.

With a blink of her eyes, she turned to the concerned black haired teenager. "Eh, what is it, Rukia-san?"

"Are you coming or what?"

Suddenly remembering that Hitsugaya will be there, her sorrows soon returned. "Ah, don't worry about me. I'll join you a little later, okay?"

"Well if you say so. Just don't skip lunch, you know it's not healthy for you."

"Hai!"

Once she left, Hinamori took a deep breath and soon started leaving the classroom. "I guess I'll eat lunch alone somewhere else," Hinamori said as she stepped out into the schoolyard.

Just as she was walking past the front entrance of the school premises, Hinamori stopped walking to look into the eyes of the familiar person standing there waiting for her. "You are..."

* * *

**SCHOOLYARD, LUNCH TIME**

"So taicho, did you do something to get her upset?" Matsumoto asked.

Just when he was about to take another bite out of his unagi, Hitsugaya turned to the strawberry orange haired student and asked, "Hah?"

"Don't _hah_ me! Something definitely happened between the both of you."

The memory of him having an argument with her this morning had been in his mind this whole time. "That's none of your business."

"So something _did_ happen between the both of you."

"Oi Toshiro," Ichigo said. "You better say sorry to her."

_"You don't need to say that twice,"_ Hitsugaya thought.

He got mad at her because he was afraid; afraid of what may happen if she remembered him, his three year old self. If she did, how is their relationship is going to change? Is it for the better or for the worst? Either way, the young prodigy knew now, there's no use thinking thoroughly about the situation. He has to apologize to her first before he can move on.

Suddenly feeling something slap against his back, Hitsugaya's eyes turned to the red headed teenager with an icy glare. "Oi, what was that for Abarai?"

"Be a man and apologize to her already!" Renji said. "Look, here she comes."

"Eh?" Matsumoto wondered. "She seems to be with someone."

With everyone suddenly turning to the strawberry orange haired teenager, Orihime asked, "What do you mean Rangiku-san?"

"She's with some boy who is a bit taller than her."

"Wait, is she going to get picked on again just like last time?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no Ichigo. It looks like she knows him."

"He doesn't look normal," Renji said. "He's not wearing our school uniform. Also, he doesn't look like he lives here."

"That's called a foreigner Renji," Yumichika replied.

"Tch, I know that!"

"Oi Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto called out, waving to the two people to approach them.

"Ah Rangiku-san," Hinamori said cheerfully. "Everyone."

"Who's the guy next to you?"

"Ah, gomen nesai. This is my long distant cousin and former classmate in my old school when I was still living in America. His name's Kurito Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he replied.

"Sugoi, his Japanese dialect is good!" Matsumoto said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"At least it's better than yours," Rukia replied.

"Shut up," Ichigo retorted.

"He's actually a Japanese American," Hinamori explained.

"So why are you visiting Japan?" Kira asked.

"I came to see how Momo-chan's doing after all this time," Kurito said.

"After all this time?" Matsumoto asked.

"You see, a while back, I heard from my parents that Momo-chan's parents got into an accident and passed away. My parents were worried for her. So we decided to take an emergency trip to Japan to search for her."

"Is that so?"

"By the way Momo-chan, where have you've been staying after all this time?"

"I've been staying at my neighbour's house," Hinamori said, slowly eying her way to the white haired boy sitting in the back of the group of teenagers, leaning against the tree trunk. Apparently, he isn't paying attention to the conversation at all. "Obaa-san, who lives there, allowed me to stay over. Actually, it's more like her grandson who made the offer."

"Souka? In that case, you don't mind if I come over, right?"

"Eh?"

Just when he said that, Hitsugaya's eyes looked up to look at him for the first time.

"Well?"

"I...eh, have to ask them first."

"Ah don't worry about it too much."

"Souka?"

Suddenly, all teenagers heard the school bell ring. "I guess it's time for you all go head back to class," Kurito said. "Momo-chan, I'll come back again later to pick you up after school. We can hang around later, okay?"

"Hai!"

"As for you all, Momo-chan's friends, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he watched the teenagers standing up and slowly walking back into the school.

"Ah yeah, hope we'll meet again soon," Ichigo said.

"Ja ne!" Matsumoto added.

"Bye Kurito-kun," Hinamori said before she joined the others.

As Kurito waved his friend a warm farewell, he didn't notice the pair of emerald-teal eyes of the short white haired boy looking sharply at him.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Once the bell rung indicating that school is finished for the day, Hinamori rushed out of the classroom. "I can't wait to hang around with Kurito-kun!" Hinamori said cheerfully. "Hm, if I recall correctly, this is his first trip here. We should go somewhere nice!"

Dashing her way to the shoe locker room, she was stopped by the presence of her _little brother_, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Leaning against the side where her locker is, the boy had his eyes closed, head slightly tilted forward while his hands are stuffed into his pants pockets. He was waiting for her, she knew it. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Upon hearing those words, the boy turned his body towards her. With a hand ruffling through his white hair, the young prodigy was busy trying to find the right words to say to her without hurting her feelings again. Opening his eyes to get her attention, Hitsugaya began saying, "Hinamori, about this morning...I-I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I was...um."

"In a bad mood," Hinamori finished his sentence. "Isn't that right?"

"Ah, yeah."

Giving him her warm trademark smile, Hinamori said, "Daijobou Hitsugaya-kun. I understand, it's not your fault. So, shall we get going?"

_"She's so forgiving...like she always were," _he thought. "Alright."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori then opened their shoe lockers and changed their shoes before heading out into the schoolyard together. By the time they were at the front gate, they found Kurito waving at the raven haired girl. "Oi Momo-chan!" he called out.

"Kurito-kun!" Hinamori called back as she ran up to him while Hitsugaya soon followed behind. "Did I make you wait for a long time?"

"Nah, I just arrived. Ah, who might this be?"

"This is my classmate, Hitsugaya Toshiro," she said introducing the white haired boy.

"Really? He doesn't look like a high school student; you look more like an elementary school student."

_"I'm not a kid,"_ Hitsugaya thought to himself. _  
_

"He's also the grandson I was talking about before," Hinamori added.

"Hm, so you're living with him and his grandmother," Kurito said as he took a glance to study the boy. "How interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing bad or anything. I just never thought that you and your Obaa-san would freely accept her into the family. You know, you only known each other for a few months." (_**A/N:** Lies, Obaa-san did know Hinamori's parents. xD_)

Noticing that the battle aura between the two boys are becoming more serious, Hinamori had to think of something fast. "Anyway, shall we get going? I need to stop by at my place and drop my school bag before going anywhere."

Turning to the raven haired girl, the two said yes and began walking to the Hitsugaya residence.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA RESIDENCE**

"Hm, so this is where you live," Kurito said, taking quick glances at each side of the courtyard as they walked through. "Pretty ordinary."

_"Keep your comments to yourself," _Hitsugaya thought as he glared at the Japanese American.

"Mou, stop saying stuff like that. It's rude!" Hinamori said.

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing the Japanese culture," Kurito apologized. "My family's actually quite rich. So, we're usually surrounded by all the luxury and fame."

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya replied.

"Yes."

Once Hinamori opened the front door, the three teenagers soon found themselves in the presence of Obaa-san and a few other guests. "Eh, father, mother, what are you two doing here?" Kurito asked.

"AHHH!!" his mother cried out as she leaped into the air and pulled Hinamori into a loving embrace. "Momo-chan! It's been a while since we last saw you!"

"Ah, yeah. It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Granger," Hinamori said.

With his arms over his chest, Kurito asked, "Mother, you still haven't answered my question."

"Now Kuri-chan, don't use that tone with me especially when we're house guests to the nice elder. She's been so kind to let us stay here and wait for Momo-chan to come home from school."

"In other words, you ran off from the hotel to go to her former house only to meet her."

"Exactly!"

Sighing with defeat, Kurito replied, "I told you that I would go look for her on her own. What if you got lost?"

"Ah don't worry! As long as my husband's with me, I'll be just fine!"

"Geez, sorry about that Momo-chan."

"It's okay..." Hinamori said.

"Why won't you stay for dinner tonight?" Obaa-san asked as she turned her eyes to her grandson. "We would love to get to know Takashi's and Miyako's close friends, isn't that right Toshiro?" (_**A/N:** In case you didn't know, Takashi and Miyako are the names of Momo's parents. Made it up._)

Knowing that she is implying, Hitsugaya gave the Granger parents a short bow.

"So this child is your grandson?" Mrs. Granger asked as she pointed at the boy.

Before the elder could say anything, Kurito's mother squealed as she pulled Hitsugaya into her embrace, catching him by surprise. "Aww, you're so adorable! You're such a cute little kid!" she exclaimed while didn't notice a struggling Hitsugaya, trying to break free.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner. It's really good," Mr. Granger said.

"Why thank you, my grandson is the one who did all the cooking," Obaa-san replied as she and Hitsugaya began gathering the empty plates together on the low dinner table.

As the two members of the Hitsugaya family left the family and Hinamori alone in the living room to clean and wash the dishes, Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned to the raven haired girl. "They're nice people," Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah, they are. They've always looked out for me," Hinamori said, "especially now."

"Momo-chan, I know this is a little sudden and all. If you don't mind, we would like you to..."

Upon hearing the rest of the sentence, it left the young girl stunned and lost for words.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us stay over for a little while," Mrs. Granger said.

"It's really nothing, please come again soon," Obaa-san replied.

"Ja ne Momo-chan," Kurito said.

"Ah, yeah. Ja ne," Hinamori replied back.

"Remember what we told you, okay?" Kurito said before he and his family left the residence.

Overhearing the conversation, Hitsugaya turned to the raven haired girl and asked, "Are you supposed to do something for them?"

She didn't know how to respond to him. She really didn't, but if she does not say anything, it would only worry him. "Hitsugaya-kun, can we talk in your room?" Hinamori asked.

Noticing a sad expression on her face, Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. With that done, the two teenagers went into his bedroom.

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S ROOM**

After closing the door behind him, Hitsugaya turned to the raven haired classmate who is sitting next to the kotatsu table. Sitting right across from her, the white haired boy asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

For a brief moment, Hinamori gave it some thought. How is she going to say it in front of him? "Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Kurito's parents want me to go back to America and live with them."

* * *

**References**

Souka - Is that so

Ojii-san - Grandfather

Oto-san - Father

Hai - Yes

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Arigato - Thank you

Taicho - Captain

Sensei - Teacher

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Sugoi - Amazing

Ja ne - Good bye

Daijobou - I'm alright

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

* * *

**AznVKai:** Now before you start throwing vegetables, daggers, juice boxes, knives, (and other flying objects) at me, this fan fic will have its HitsuHina ending. Don't worry so much about it, okay? Anyway, please review by pressing the nice and pretty green button below after reading the chapter seven preview. Thanks! (_runs away_) GAH!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven Preview**_: The Last Day Together

"I'll never forget you Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she left his side and began to join the Grangers.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya suddenly said, stopping the raven haired girl from walking any further.

Turning around to look at the white haired boy one last time, Hinamori asked, "What is it Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hinamori I..."


	7. The Last Day Together

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am back with chapter seven! Thank you **Lil' Evil Angel**, **eye of destruction**, **Kinaia**, **xMidnight-Spiritx**, **FrozenIceCream**, **Chibiussa**, **hinamori595**, and **StormyShadows** for reviewing! Shout outs and free virtual cookies goes to you all! xD Anyway, I'll shut up now and let's get to the all time exciting and intense chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Seven:** The Last Day Together

_"Today's the last day before I have to go to America," Momo said sadly._

_Suddenly grabbing a hold onto her shirt, the little boy replied as tears started to form in his eyes, "I don't want you to go Momo. Please stay with me!"_

_"I'm sorry Shiro-chan, but Oto-san and Okaa-san wants me to go with them. I don't think they'll let me stay here with your parents and Obaa-san."_

_Sniffling to hold back the tears, he said, "It-It's so unfair."_

_"I know life is unfair sometimes, but we have to get used to the changes that take place in our lives. Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's make our last day together our most memorable one! Okay?"_

_Slowly nodding with agreement, he held onto her hand with his and followed the girl to their final adventure together._

_"I'm going to miss you Momo."_

_"Me too Shiro-chan. Me too."  
_

* * *

_"Momo," _the white haired boy thought as he opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the biology lecture. With a silent sigh, he turned his head towards the window. _"Just like back then...it's the last day."_

Time seemed to be going slowly for Hitsugaya. He is in his classroom, supposed to be listening to Kurotsuchi-sensei's ranting over his experiments, but was distracted by the replay of events that happened to him last night.

* * *

_"Kurito's parents want me to go back to America and live with them," Hinamori said._

_"Souka?" the white haired boy said as he slowly turned his eyes away from the older girl. "Y-You should go."_

_"Hn?"_

_"They are your American relatives."_

_"Ah yeah," Hinamori said, adverting her eyes from looking at her __'little brother's'._

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"The day after tomorrow."_

_"I see. So, you're coming to school tomorrow to say farewell to everyone."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'll skip soccer practice tomorrow."_

_Waving her hands back and forth in front of her, Hinamori said, "You don't have to Hitsugaya-kun. There's no need to--"_

_"Hang out for the last time before you leave?" he interrupted._

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

_"Is that so bad?"_

_With a soft smile, Hinamori replied, "No, it's not. Thanks for taking your time off."_

_"It's nothing."_

* * *

Noticing the white haired boy, clearly not bothering to pay attention to the lecture. Ichigo whispered to Matsumoto who is sitting in front of him, "Oi, something's up with Toshiro."

"Yeah, I noticed," Matsumoto whispered back. "Even though he usually does that during class, but this kind of action is a little different. Something is definitely bothering him."

"Should we ask him?"

"Nah, I think maybe Hinamori-chan knows," Matsumoto replied as she looked at the raven haired girl taking a brief look at the white haired boy with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**SCHOOLYARD, LUNCH TIME**

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO AMERICA?!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, to live with my American relatives," Hinamori replied. "You know, Kurito-kun's family."

"Souka? When's your plane flight?" Rukia asked.

"It's tomorrow at 3:00 pm."

"Awww, we can't say farewell to you. We're still in school at that time," Kira said.

"Yeah."

"But taicho's taking the day off, to say good bye to her right?" Matsumoto asked the white haired boy.

Noticing him still in deep thought, Matsumoto called out his name again to snap him out of daze. "Yeah I am," he finally replied.

With a fist on the palm of her hand, Matsumoto thought of a great idea. "Ah, I know! Let's throw a party!"

"Great idea Matsumoto!" Renji agreed.

"I'm in," Ikkaku said. "It's been a while since we've had one."

"Same here," Yumichika added.

"Agreed," Hisagi said.

"So we're all in?" Matsumoto asked.

"Demo, you don't have to," Hinamori said before the strawberry orange haired woman interrupted.

"There's no way we're going to say farewell in a regular fashion, Hinamori-chan. We're doing this in style! We're partying at Rukia's house!"

"Eh, you're serious?!" Ichigo snapped.

"But Rukia's brother is home during that time," Renji added.

"Don't worry! I don't think he minds," Matsumoto said happily.

"Easy for you to say," everyone else except Hitsugaya and Hinamori said.

"Okay Hinamori-chan?"

"Ah hai..." she hesitantly replied.

"Fine. Then, that's settled! Party starts after school at Rukia's house!"

"Demo, how are you going to prepare all that in three hours?"

* * *

**THE KUCHIKI MANSION**

"What is the meaning of all this?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked as he stood in front of the two familiar guests that came to his mansion.

"Ah, don't worry to much about it little Byakuya," purple haired woman Yoruichi Shihoin said boldly. "We're just doing a favour for Matsumoto."

"You're...serious?"

"Yep! That's correct!" stripped hat, Urahara Kisuke added.

"No wonder, she gave you candy, didn't she?" Kuchiki said as he watched the two adults enter the mansion watching Urahara eating his large pink lollipop.

Briefly taking the lollipop out of his mouth, Urahara looked back at the noble and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just as he was about to follow the two, Kuchiki noticed more guests entering the manor. "Sugoi! This place is huge!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place never cease to amaze me," Hisagi agreed.

"A masterpiece is more like it. How beautiful it is," Yumichika said.

"Oh, they must have arrived already," Matsumoto said as she looked at the shoes left at the front entrance.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

"Hey, you did get the text message after all," Matsumoto said.

"Eh, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san," Ichigo said with surprise.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Ichigo?" Yoruichi replied.

"So you did send them," Renji said, turning to the strawberry orange haired teenager.

"Don't tell me you bribed that old man again," Hitsugaya said, glaring at the tall woman.

"How mean taicho. Why would I do that?" Matsumoto asked as she adverted herself from seeing the icy glare of the young prodigy. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!!!"

* * *

She had a great time. She really did. Come to think of it, after her short period of time living in Japan, Hinamori is glad that she came here to this place. She would have never thought that she would meet such great friends. They would always look out for her. It is true. She even got to be close to the one person who the others couldn't, Hitsugaya Toshiro. She is most thankful for him being at her side for this long.

Once the party's over, everyone walked her home to Hitsugaya's place. "Thanks for the party everyone," Hinamori said.

"It's nothing," Matsumoto said. "Promise to visit us someday when you're in town."

"Ah, hai! You bet. You all are the greatest group of friends a girl could ever ask for. Orihime-chan, Rangiku-san, Rukia-san, Ishida-kun, Yasutora-kun, Kira-kun, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Hisagi-san, Maradame-kun, Ayasegawa-kun, and Hitsugaya-kun."

"Aww, we're going to miss you Hinamori," Orihime said as the girls started hugging each other.

"Well, this is the place," Ishida said.

"Good bye Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto added.

"See you some other time," Renji said.

"Bye Hinamori-kun," Kira replied.

"See you Hinamori," Hisagi said.

"Ja ne," Ichigo added. "Make sure to keep in touch."

"Thank you everyone," Hinamori said. "I'll do my best to contact you all."

With a wave of their final farewells, everyone departed and left the two siblings in front of the Hitsugaya residence. "Let's go inside," Hitsugaya said. "You still need to finish packing your belongings."

"Ah hai," Hinamori said.

* * *

**HINAMORI'S ROOM**

There was a knock on the door as Hinamori finished packing the last of her belongings into the luggage. "Hai! Come in," Hinamori said as she watched the door open to reveal the white haired boy entering the room. "Hitsugaya-kun."

"Did you finish?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, I just did."

"I brought dessert," he said as he walked over to the kotatsu and put the tray of food on it.

"Watermelon slices," Hinamori said as she and him sat down next to each other, took a slice of watermelon and began eating.

Hinamori noticed he's not eating as quickly as he usually does. "You're going to miss me huh," Hinamori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked. "Who would miss you?"

"Mou, that's mean Hitsugaya-kun. You shouldn't say such things especially whe--"

"I'm glad I met you, Hinamori."

_"He's really is going to miss me." _She was suddenly lost for words. Even someone like him has a sensitive side. It's so like him. With a soft smile on her face, Hinamori replied back, "Same here."

"It's time for me to go to bed," the white haired boy said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the door.

"Souka?"

"Yeah, you better not sleep in my room again or else I'm going to have to start calling you a crybaby now."

"Mou..."

"Good night Hinamori."

"Good night Hitsugaya-kun."

By the time he left the room, Hinamori was left all alone. With a look at the peach tree through her window, Hinamori is busy thinking in deep thought. _"I'll never forget you, Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

_

**THE NEXT DAY, THE AIRPORT**

"This is it," Hinamori said as she stood in front of Obaa-san and Hitsugaya while not too far away is the Granger family waiting for her to say her final words to them.

With a warm embrace in her grasp, Obaa-san pulled her into a hug. "We'll miss you greatly Momo," she said.

"Hai, thank you for everything Obaa-san."

Knowing that she wanted to say her final farewell to her sibling, Obaa-san let go of her and moved over to the side so that she can have some private time speaking to the young prodigy. At first, neither of them had said a word to one another. They didn't know how to say good bye.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she finally said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Actions speak louder than words. Hinamori suddenly wrapped her arms around his body, catching him off guard. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun. Thank you for everything," she said. "You've been a great friend to me."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll never forget you Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she left his side and began to join the Grangers.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya suddenly said, stopping the raven haired girl from walking any further.

Turning around to look at the white haired boy one last time, Hinamori asked, "What is it Hitsugaya-kun?"

He wanted to tell her yet the words aren't coming out of his mouth. He thought is it the right decision to make? Is it right to remind her about their past friendship together before the ten year separation? No, he can't. He can't be selfish at a time like this. If he said anything, it would only hurt her. If he told her, not only she will be happy being with him again, but she will be sad. If she stayed here, the memory of her parents will keep resurfacing. Besides, if he calculated all the years he's been with her, it would only be a few compared to the big ten during her stay in America.

_"This is the best for her," _he thought. "Hinamori I-I...um, take care of yourself."

Giving him a warm smile, Hinamori said, "I will...and thanks again for everything Hitsugaya-kun. I'll see you again someday."

"Yeah."

"Ja ne!" Hinamori said as she waved goodbye.

Watching the girl slowly disappear from his life once more, Hitsugaya could not help but notice a small tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. But then again, it could have been his imagination. He silently gave her a final farewell.

_"Ja ne Momo."_

* * *

**References**

Oto-san - Father

Okaa-san - Mother

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Souka - Is that so

Taicho - Captain

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing

Ja ne - Good bye

* * *

**AznVKai: **Gah! (_hides behind a large rock to dodge the flying objects thrown at her_) I know you hate me right now for separating the two lovers, but give me some slack! I was feeling all depressed as I was typing this chapter. I almost cried. But don't worry, I'll get them back together, I promise (_coughcoughnextchaptercoughcough_). If you haven't already get what I'm trying to say, this fan fic is about to end. I'll be done in about _**two-ish**_ chapters. After that, I'll concentrate on completing Blessed from the Heavens and possibly start working on the next HitsuHina fan fic I am brainstorming at the moment. Yeah...in the meantime, please review! Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight Preview**_: What I Wanted the Most

"You knew she's the girl I always waited for ten years, didn't you Obaa-san?"

"Yes Toshiro."

"Souka?"

"You said before, back when you were children, that you loved her...Do you still feel that way now?"

"Yes...I do."


	8. What I Wanted the Most

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. I do own is my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, I'm back with chapter eight! After receiving so many reviews from my lovely support team: **KnowledgeandImagination**, **eye of destruction**, **FrozenIceCream**, **xMidnight-Spiritx** and **Chibiussa**, I'm going to dedicate this chapter you all along with all the free virtual treats they can eat. Yay! Anyway, I will shoot myself down so that you guys can move onto reading this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking. / Dreaming. / Flash Back." Character Narration.  
_

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Chapter Eight:** What I Wanted the Most

_"Ne Shiro-chan, when is your birthday?" Momo asked._

_"Birthday?" the three year old boy replied. "Why did you want to know?"_

_"So that I can prepare your present when it comes."_

_"Oh, that's nice."_

_"Don't tell me your parents don't celebrate your birthday!"_

_"Hm, when it is my birthday, they would say __Happy Birthday. So far, it has been falling on a weekday. My parents were always at work."_

_"Is that so? Then, you can always celebrate it with me. I won't forget."_

_"Souka?"_

_"But in return, you must remember to celebrate mine."_

_"Yours?"_

_"Yep, mine's on June 3rd."_

_"What do you want for your birthday?"_

_"Hm, I know this is a bit selfish, but there is something I do want."_

_"Which is?"_

_"What I want for my birthday is..."_

* * *

He opened his emerald-teal eyes to find himself staring up at ceiling, remembering the dream he had moments ago. _"Momo..." _

Sitting up from his futon, he turned to his alarm clock next to him. It is 8:00 am. "Shit, I'm late!"

Jolting out of bed, the white haired boy grabbed all the clothes to his school uniform and went to the washroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

It has been three months since she went back to America with the Granger family. Hitsugaya noticed a large difference wherever he went. Everything returned to normal; to the time before she came into his life once again. It feels rather dull, now that he thought about it. Nothing seem to interest him anymore. He knew that in his mind, he has become trapped within the world of his own happiness; the happiness where he shared with Hinamori Momo.

Opening the slide door as he panted with exhaustion, Hitsugaya entered the classroom. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're late for class," Unohana said after she stopped her lecture for a brief moment.

His classmates and peers started muttering to one another. He knew what they were talking about. The prodigy is late for class for once. That's what they said. "I'm sorry I interrupted class," Hitsugaya apologized.

"That's fine. Please now hurry up and sit down on your seat," Unohana said. "Now let's continue with the lecture."

"Wow, you're never late for class taicho," Matsumoto whispered to the white haired boy sitting in front of her.

"Shut up," Hitsugaya retorted as he elbowed his arm on his desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL, SOCCER PRACTICE**

"Man, it's so hot today," Renji complained as he spilled all the water from his bottle all over his head."Why do we have to practice today?"

"That's because we have the regional tournament coming up in a week," Kira explained after he draped a small dry towel over the back of his neck. "We won the district tournament about a month ago."

"Oh yeah, but still...I wish the tournament can take place later in the year when it's cooler."

"If that were to happen," Hisagi said, "we wouldn't have the national tournament."

"Point taken."

"It's not like we don't understand how much you feel. Today's June 2nd, one of the hottest months of the year."

_"June huh," _Hitsugaya thought, remembering the dream he had last night while he was ball juggling on his feet.

"Hey boys! We came to give you moral support!" Matsumoto called out to them as she and the rest of the group of friends arrived at the soccer field.

"We even brought refreshments," Orihime said as she held up a basket of food in front of her.

"Oi Toshiro! It's break time!" Ichigo exclaimed as he, Renji, Hisagi, and Kira joined the others.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Don't go around and call the shots! We had one a few minutes ago!"

"Aw, come on taicho," Matsumoto said. "Another break wouldn't hurt."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya told the other players to take another break.

* * *

As they were eating their friends' homemade sandwiches, Matsumoto suddenly said, "Three months..."

"Three months? What about it?" Yumichika asked.

"Hinamori-chan."

"Oh yeah, it has been that long since she left Japan," Renji said.

"I wonder how she's doing," Orihime said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah," Matsumoto said.

After listening to their conversation, the white haired soccer captain turned his attention to the passing clouds in the blue sky. _"Momo..."_

"Taicho, you really miss her don't you?" Matsumoto suddenly asked as her lips is near his ear.

Instantly putting up his guard, the prodigy gave her a quick glare. "What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"I'm just talking nonsense," she said, playing along with his act. "But you know, is it really okay for you to leave things as it is? Who knows how much time will pass until you see her again. By the time you do see her, she will be taken."

"Baka, I'm not in love with her," he retorted, as he began walking away from the group of teenagers.

"Suit yourself taicho. It's your life."

_

* * *

_**AFTER SCHOOL, HITSUGAYA'S ROOM**

He is doing homework on the kotatsu table when he noticed a familiar blue object trapped in between the futon sheets in his closet. _"Hyorinmaru," _he thought.

Dropping his lead pencil on his notebook, the white haired boy sat up, walked over to the closet and pulled the ice dragon plushy out. Taking it with him to the kotatsu table, he sat down and stared at it. After all these years, Hyorinmaru remained the same as it was ten years ago. _"It has been a while old friend," _he thought. _"She must have forgotten to take you with her."_

He missed her; her cheerfulness, her positive presence, and beautiful appearance. It's just not the same without her. He couldn't imagine living a life without her once again. It would kill him like right now. His yearning for the raven haired girl is slowly and painfully eating the soul out of him. Hinamori Momo is the one and the same girl he met ten years ago.

Obaa-san was right after all. He was and is still in love with her. Even though he said all those things when he was a three year old child, he clearly believed that she is the only one that understood him the most. He knew she was his number one. After seeing her once again ten years later and though time has changed, their relationship remained the same. It totally felt like a dream.

"Baka Shiro-chan," he muttered under his breath. "You should have told her the truth about yourself and how you're now in love with her. And...how you wanted her to stay."

"Toshiro, is there something wrong?" Obaa-san asked as she entered the room.

Noticing him holding the plushy in his arms, she said, "Your Hyorinmaru."

"Yeah, Momo forgot it."

"I see."

"You knew she's the girl I always waited for ten years, didn't you Obaa-san?"

"Yes Toshiro."

"Souka?"

"You said before, back when you were children, that you loved her. Do you still feel that way now?"

With a brief pause of silence, Hitsugaya looked up at his grandmother and replied, "Yes, I do."

With a faint smile on her face, he looked down at the objects she held out in her hand. It is his passport, a two way ticket to America, and an address book. "Obaa-san..."

"I'll wait for you here. Don't worry about me. Enough waiting Toshiro, it's time to go find her."

He really didn't know what to say. After all these years, Obaa-san continued to look after him. No wonder she's his next closest person in his heart. Gratefully accepting her offer, he said thank you. "Hurry up and pack up Toshiro. The plane's going to leave in three hours. I wish the best of luck to you and Momo."

"Hai Obaa-san," the boy said as he sat up from his seat and began packing his belongings in his sports bag.

Once he finished packing and was about to leave his bedroom, his eyes turned to the red eyed dragon plushy he once held tightly as if his life depended on it. "Let's go Hyorinmaru," he said as he took it by the body from the kotatsu along with him.

Just as he was about to walk out of the Hitsugaya residence, the emerald-teal eyed prodigy turned to the peach tree and looked at some of the leaves falling down from it. "I'll be back soon Tobiume," he said.

(_**A/N**_: _This would be a great place to stop, but no...I won't. xD_ _Anyway, enough with me yakking, just keep on reading._)

* * *

**JUNE 3RD, AMERICA**

She heard the doorbell ring. She rushed over to the front door and opened it to find a familiar face. She would not thought to have seen him again. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun! W-What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked. "How did you know I was here? No, shouldn't you be at school in Japan?"

Before she could say anymore questions, the white haired boy was catching his breath. Once his breathing became more settled, he dug his hand into his bag and held out the familiar object in front of her. "Tanjoubi omedetou Hinamori," he said. "He was left behind in Japan."

She didn't understand a thing. Even though she accepted the ice dragon back into her hands, Hinamori is still puzzled about his logic. She asked, "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun. H-How did you know it is my birthday today? I don't think I told you."

"You did told me; ten years ago, back when we were children. We promised to celebrate each other's birthdays together."

_"No way...he can't be." _

It can't be true. She couldn't believe it. Everything came flooding back into her mind. With a hand covering her mouth, Hinamori said, "Then, you must be..."

With a smirk forming on his face, Hitsugaya replied, "We meet again, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, I don't wet the bed! I knew it; you really are Shiro-chan!" Hinamori pouted. "Demo...I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way here just to give me Hyorinmaru or say happy birthday to me or even telling me the truth about us."

_"She's right."_

Suddenly placing his hands on each side of her shoulder, the two were caught staring into each other's eyes: soft crimson-brown and cool emerald-teal. "Hitsugaya...kun?"

He could feel his heart beating so fast against his chest. It's now or never. It's time to tell her. "Hinamori, I-I...you."

"Nani, is there something wrong?"

Just as she continued to listen to what he has to say, the girl noticed the young prodigy trying to keep his eyes from adverting somewhere else. With a final mental push, Hitsugaya told her what he needed to say. He looked into her eyes and said, "I-I...I love you Momo."

Suddenly, she felt time stood still for once in her life. She didn't realize he had such emotions for her. "You...love me?"

Gently holding up the older girl's hands with his own, he got her to look into his eyes, emerald-teal to soft chocolate brown. "I know this is selfish of me to ask you this, but please come back to Japan with me. Losing you the first time really hurt me more than I thought it would. I felt lonely. Yeah, I know I have Obaa-san to take care of me, but...the person I really needed to be at my side at the time was you. I-I don't want to lose you a second time because...I-I fear we may never see each other again."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"I-I miss you a lot; more than you could ever dream of. It's...just not the same without you."

Then, the shape of her lips soon formed into one that of a smile. "I would love to."

"Eh? That was a fast and easy way to get you to come with me Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

Just as her eyes soften, she began explaining the situation. "To be honest, I-I didn't want to leave Japan at all. I learned to love the place just like the old times, back when I was still six years old. I came back here because I felt like I had to. I thought it was okay because my family's here, but it turned out differently than I expected."

She could feel her eyes beginning to water, but she didn't care. Hinamori allowed her tears to roll down her face. She needed to tell him what's in her heart. "The family I wanted to live with is the family that is living in Japan, the house where Tobiume grew. I want to live the rest of my days with Obaa-san and...and you, Shiro-chan. Thank you for coming for me," she said, gaving him a warm hug.

Feeling Momo's body shake, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and raised his arms to gently hold her and her head resting on his shoulder. "Momo..."

They didn't exchange any words for a few minutes. They wanted to savour the moment being together. By the time she finally settled down, he let go of her and asked, "What about your folks?"

"Oh yeah, I need to tell them. Let's go insi--"

Just as she was about to enter the house, Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. With swift movement, he placed his lips on hers. They immediately found themselves on cloud nine. With that, they stood there, pleasing themselves with this new and foreign experience. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist and pulled her close. They continued their hot and passionate first kiss. _Who would have thought this would feel so good, Shiro-chan and I?_ By the time they broke apart, the white haired boy said, "Don't worry too much. We're in this together."

Giving him a warm smile, she held hands with his, intertwined, and pulled him into the mansion and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_"What do you want for your birthday?"  
_

_"Hm, I know this is selfish, but there is something I do want."_

_"Which is?"_

_"What I want for my birthday is for us to be together."_

_"To be together huh."_

_"Yep."_

_"Then I'll make it happen. I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How will you do that?"_

_The three year old Hitsugaya gave it some thought, but then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll think of something. I'll keep our promise just you wait Momo."_

_Hinamori, the six year old girl then smiled. "Arigato Shiro-chan."_

* * *

**References**

Souka - Is that so

Taicho - Captain

Baka - Idiot / Stupid

Obaa-san - Grandmother

Hai - Yes

Tanjoubi omedetou - Happy Birthday

Demo - But

Arigato - Thank you

* * *

**AznVKai: **Sorry you guys, there's no preview for the epilogue. xD We know how it's all going to end, right? Yup, that means next week, I'll be posting one **final** chapter to this fan fic. Aww, I'm feeling all bitter sweet about all this. *sniffles* Anyway, the HitsuHina love is in the air. Gotta love that.

Also, this is **very **important stuff! **Be sure to read this section!** I MIGHT BE ABLE TO POST THE FINAL CHAPTER A LITTLE EARLIER IF YOU GIVE ME THE _**RIGHT**_ MOTIVATION. (_coughcoughreviewplzcoughcough_) LOL. xD Please do. Thanks!


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Bleach series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. Aside from that, I do own my OCs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! GUESS WHO IS BACK WITH AN EARLY UPDATE?! The end's finally here! _Special extra loud, noisy, heart breaking, giant, great, super extreme to the max HitsuHina fangirl squealing _shout outs goes to my reviewers from the previous chapter, **Lil' Evil Angel**,** eye of destruction**, **Chibiussa**, **Jakie**, **KnowledgeandImagination**, **katara Y.O.U.**, **FrozenIceCream**, **xMidnight-Spiritx**! Phew, that was tiring...Anyway, no more will be said...just read the chapter and enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Character Narration._

* * *

**After Years Apart**

**Epilogue**

It has been three days. Three days have passed by since everyone found that Hitsugaya didn't come to school. With a sigh of defeat, Matsumoto complained, "That taicho, where could he be?!"

"Now Matsumoto, there's no need to raise your voice," Kira said.

Folding her arms over her chest, the strawberry orange haired woman complained, "How am I supposed to calm down?! Taicho has not been showing up to school for three straight days already! He might have gotten kidnapped or something! Or even worse...murdered!"

"Ano Matsumoto-san, I think you're being a bit over dramatic..."

"Here, how about a sip of sake Rangiku," Hisagi suggested, passing a small cup of sake to her.

Ingesting the water-like substance down her throat, Matsumoto exhaled. "Ah, that's much better. Arigato Shuhei."

"Oi oi, is it even okay for you to be drinking within the school grounds?" Renji asked.

"Daijobou, I'm sure principal Yamamoto wouldn't mind. Besides, he's always sleeping in his office," Matsumoto casually said.

"If he heard that, he's going to expel you Matsumoto," Ikkaku suggested.

"Well, so far he hasn't, isn't that right baldy?"

"Oi, I dare...you to SAY THAT AGAIN!" the cue ball snapped.

"My, you're so noisy...there's no need to get riled up over something so trivial."

"Why you..."

"Let's go to his place after school and ask his grandmother where he is," Ichigo suggested.

"Good idea," Orihime agreed while the others nodded.

"Let's go there after school," Hisagi said.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL, HITSUGAYA RESIDENCE**

After she opened the door to see so many high school students at the door, Ichigo asked, "Obaa-san, Toshiro hasn't been in school for a while. Has he been sick or something?"

"Oh no, Toshiro just came back from his trip to America," Obaa-san replied.

"America? What for?"

"He went there because of personal issues. Don't worry about it, he just came back a few hours ago."

"Really? Can we come in and see him?" Matsumoto asked.

* * *

As the large group of teenagers were waiting and chatting away with one another, Hitsugaya just so happens to have come out of the kitchen, taking bites out of his snack, a red apple. Hearing the loud noises coming from the living room, he could easily identify who is in there. There is no way for him to be mistaken. _"I'm going to regret this."_

Walking into the living room, he was soon surrounded by the many voices of his friends. "Taicho, you're back!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Yo Toshiro, what's the big deal going to America without a word?" Ichigo asked.

"We were all worried about you Toshiro-kun!" Orihime said.

Irritated over being addressed incorrectly once again, the white haired boy snapped, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Matsumoto said.

"Shiro-chan, what's with all the noise around here?" asked a voice who entered the living room and stood next to him.

With a short look at the additional person in the room, the girls suddenly left their seats to embrace her into a tight embrace. Luckily, Hitsugaya moved out of the way or else he's going to get pulled in as well. "Hinamori-chan's here!"

"Ah, Rangiku-san! Orihime-chan! Rukia-san! I-I-I can't breathe!" Hinamori exclaimed, suffocating in their breasts.

"Ah gomen nesai!" they replied as they stopped hugging and let her go.

Just as Hinamori is about to collapsed onto the ground, Hitsugaya came to her rescue and caught her in his arms. "Oi daijobou Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ah, daijobou Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori replied as she slowly got back on her feet.

"Hinamori, shouldn't you be in America?" Hisagi asked.

"I was, but I didn't want to live there anymore. So, Shiro-chan came and brought me back here," Hinamori explained.

"So you're staying here for good?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's great!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "By the way, did you just call taicho _Shiro-chan_?"

"Yeah, I did. You see, he's...well actually the boy who gave me Hyorinmaru ten years ago."

"Then that means...you two knew each other all this time?!"

"Ah, yeah. We just sort of forgotten each others' names and appearance," Hinamori said as she turned to the white haired boy who is trying to act indifferent about the situation.

"Sugoi! That's so cute!" Orihime exclaimed.

Rukia said, "It totally reminds me of that romantic love story. You know, the one where they met for the first time on a boat and believed they are destined for one another?"

"Oi, that's the Titanic," Ichigo replied. "That's totally unrelated to them! Besides, the man ended up freezing to death at the end of the movie. In other words, it's a tragic love drama!" (_**A/N:** LMAO. Good thing HitsuHina didn't end up that way in this fan fic, ne? xD_)

"Shut up! I knew that!"

"I also came back here so that I can continue to hang around with you all and to be with Shiro-chan," Hinamori said.

"Oi, don't call me that Bed-Wetter Momo," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Mou, I don't wet the bed!" she pouted at him.

"My, it seems like our little taicho is finally growing up," Matsumoto said, wiping an invisible tear off from the corner of her eye with her finger.

"Yup, took him long enough," Renji agreed.

"Ah young love, how beautiful," Yumichika said.

"Tch, totally unmanly," Ikkaku added.

"Now, that's not true. It's a part of life!"

"You know, we should make it official!" Matsumoto said. "The school needs to know that taicho's taken. I can imagine it in the Karakura News front page headline: Young Prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro is Taken by his Long Lost Friend and Adopted Sister, Hinamori Momo!"

"Mou Rangiku-san," Hinamori said.

Before she could say anything else, everyone suddenly felt as if the temperature dropped in the living room. It felt like they're in a cold storage room or something related. Knowing what's going to happen next, the teenagers started scrambling out of the room, trying to escape from Hitsugaya's wrath. "MATSUMOTO!!"

By the time he chased them out of the Hitsugaya residence, the raven haired girl went outside and walked up to him, giggling with amusement. "She really does like to poke fun at you, doesn't she?" Hinamori asked.

"Obviously, she really needs a new hobby," Hitsugaya replied.

Noticing that the leaves from the peach tree is falling down on them, the two teenagers looked up to enjoy the moment. With Hyorinmaru in her hand (which she took from her bedroom), Hinamori took this opportunity to distract her young boyfriend. Giving the dragon plushy to its original owner, she suddenly gave him a lip kiss. Obliged by the offer, he accepted it. Wrapping his arms around her he turned his back against the tree trunk. Little did they realize, Hyorinmaru was dropped onto the ground next to Tobiume. They were too engaged their hot make out session.

_I'm glad I came back to Japan. This is the place where I really belonged. Even though I will truly miss my friends in America, I know I will keep in touch with them. In the meantime, I will stay here and live the happiest days of my life with him once more. After ten years apart, Shiro-chan and I have another chance to be together. I don't plan on letting it go. Ever._

"Taidaima Shiro-chan."

"Okaeri Momo."

**~ OWARI ~  
**

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Arigato - Thank you

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Daijobou - Are you alright / I'm okay

Sugoi - Amazing

Taidaima - I'm home

Okaeri - Welcome home

Owari - The End

* * *

**AznVKai:**_The End_! The story's complete. Yay! *Fires the fireworks into the air* I would like to thank all my supporting reviewers...*ahem* **IcySnappDragon**, **PhoenixSong4232**, **Sugar Angel-Momo**, **Ricktor705**,** insalacoa14**, **hello**, **eye of destruction**,** xMidnight-Spiritx**, **Lil' Evil Angel**, **rurukachu:O**, **katara Y.O.U.**, **Kinaia**, **sara**, **Janet**, **Tyreal777**, **IzumiHyuuga**, **FrozenIceCream**, **akiharu-chan**, **Chibiussa**, **hinamori595**, **StormyShadows**, **KnowledgeandImagination**, **Jakie**, and everyone else who took the time to read this fan fiction. Thank you all. *sniffles* Really...I mean it.

*wipes tear away* Anyway, yeah...I'll run along now and concentrate on finishing Blessed from the Heavens. Maybe during that time, I'll be posting the next HitsuHina fan fic, Amnesia if I have a full storyline to work with. I'll probably include one or two HitsuHina short shot stories. In the meantime, please review for final comments or suggestions (or even give me some story ideas for me to formulate. Who knows...I might use it in my future works and it will be dedicated to you! *smiles*) Just press the pretty green button below. xD Until then, I'll see you all laterz!

**~ Long live the HitsuHina love! ~**


End file.
